Something Left Undone
by Green Branches
Summary: Eight years after ROTJ, the Rebellion victory has miraculously spawned a stable galactic government, and Leia Organa is a very talented government official who is about to get a very unwelcome surprise. NO KIDDING: NEW CHAPTER UP 1/5/2013!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: What would a cliched romantic comedy look like in the Star Wars galaxy? Eight years after ROTJ, the Rebellion victory has (miraculously) spawned a stable galactic government, and Leia Organa is a very single and very talented government official who is about to get a very unwelcome surprise. _

_If you take the EU seriously, then this is AU.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Star Wars, in its entirety, is property of Lucasfilm, etc. I'm not making any money whatsoever.  
_

* * *

**Just Another Day  
**

* * *

"Anything for height, huh?'

Luke Skywalker stood in the middle of _her _living room holding _her _shoe, and she knew her brother was going to make her late.

"I don't have time for this, Luke."

"Fine, fine, here," he handed her the black platform pump with the very high and very thin heel, "You could kill someone with those, you know."

She wiggled her foot into the shoe and was suddenly nearly tall enough to look him in the eye. Balanced on one foot, she grabbed for its mate.

"Worried?"

"Not especially."

"Is there a _reason _you are in my apartment at 0600?"

"Do I need a good reason to see my only sister?"

"At this time of the morning, yes, you do."

"Alright, I do have a reason. But promise not to get mad."

Leia Organa looked up from the caf she had moved to prepare in a portable mug, "Well, I wasn't expecting my morning to get any better. What?"

"I, uh, may have set you up on a date tonight."

Leia sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, Luke? I'm too busy to go on _dates, _let alone with the men you seem to think I'll be interested in. For Sith's sake, I don't even have enough time to _know _what I'm interested in."

He crossed his arms and gave her that 'big brother' look. She hated the 'big brother' look.

"This one's different."

Leia reached for her bag on the counter, and checked that she had her five datapads, three comlinks, and handful of ration bars.

"You say that about _all _of them. And none of them are. Is this really why you came here this morning? To set me up on a date?"

"I'm just worried about you, Leia."

She slipped a small black cape over her shoulders.

"And _I'm _worried about being late to my meeting with the Prime Minister and the Commerce Minister."

Luke caught her arm before she hit the controls on the door panel.

"You're wearing yourself out."

"Do I _look _worn out?" She challenged him and he could only shake his head.

"I know you enjoy your job, and I know you're okay, but …"

"Force sustain me, Luke, I can take care of myself."

He let go of her arm and closed his eyes. She braced herself for the inevitable lecture.

"I think the Force _is _the only thing that keeps you going."

She smacked the door controls and smiled at her brother. One of her comlinks was buzzing and she began rummaging, one-handed, into her bag.

"I know, but it's my talent to deal with, not yours. Look, why don't we catch up later?" She found the vibrating comlink and stepped out the door.

"You're not off the hook, Leia."

She shook her head.

"You're still going to cancel that date."

"What'll I say?"

"Tell him I'm busy running the government or something," she called as she strode down the hall, satisfied with the click of her heels on the stone surface and shaking her head at her meddling brother.

* * *

She arrived late to the meeting, but was thankful the Prime Minister had not yet appeared. She chatted idly with the Commerce Minister, Lisi Nex, about the presence of some Hutts in Republic-controlled territory and the problems with attempting to integrate Hutts into legal markets.

"I've never met one, actually," Lisi mused.

"They aren't worth meeting, trust me."

It was common knowledge that Leia had encountered Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine; it was not common knowledge, however, that she had murdered him.

The door beeped before it slid open, giving both women the chance to get to their feet for the Prime Minister's entrance into the small conference room. Leia noted that the sun was about the burst over the craggy horizon of Coruscant. Another dawn meant only another day in meetings from sunrise to sunset, and then some.

"Minister Nex, Minister Organa, please, sit," the Prime Minister gestured to their chairs, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Minister Mothma, Minister Organa, as you may know, over the past several years, a group of merchants, traders, business owners, entrepreneurs, and other financiers has coalesced into a powerful commercial organization calling itself the New Trade Federation. In attempting to learn from the mistakes the of Old Republic, we have been in ongoing contact with the NTF. They would like to be formally recognized by the government; however, this means that we must involve the Ministry of State."

Leia looked up from the report on her datapad and calmly rested her eyes on the Commerce Minister's face.

"What are they asking for?"

"I'll send you the original request document so you can review it for yourself. It looks like basic privileges to me, but I'm not the expert."

Leia nodded and shifted her gaze to the Prime Minister.

"Minister Mothma, have you heard of the New Trade Federation prior to this meeting? Because I haven't."

"Some things. Unlike the former Trade Federation, they don't appear to have a weaponized fleet, or have any interest in building one. Their interests seem to be closely bound up with the New Republic's own. I don't see the harm in discussing this further with representatives of the Federation."

As the Prime Minister spoke, Leia typed out a message to her two deputy ministers and her four assistants asking for all available information on the NTF to be pulled. Finishing the message, she sighed.

"My worry isn't that the NTF will somehow make a power move, or attempt to foment rebellion. I'm more concerned that recognizing an organization like you describe will make our attempts at pursuing any economic reform appear much less serious. This move may cost us politically, especially in systems that do not support free trade. Add to that the fact that plenty of intelligent people in our government, and elsewhere, think that power follows money … we're damned if we do, damned if we don't."

"Minister Organa, you realize we _don't _need to recognize the NTF on its terms, nor do we need to recognize the NTF at all."

"With all due respect, Mon, we don't want to make an enemy of the NTF, either. That's bind I already see us in."

The Commerce Minster broke in, "Leia is correct, Mon. We don't want to alienate groups like the NTF. The NTF will simply grow more powerful, and we'll be stuck with no way to direct or to control it. That will make _us _look the fools. We need to build strong relationships with large commercial organizations in order to demonstrate the sovereignty of the New Republic."

"Lisi, you know I don't agree that we should resurrect the guild system."

"I do know that, Leia. That's not what I'm interested in doing, but that's a discussion for another day. The NTF is a different monster. It's vertically integrated, expanding its reach, and growing wealthier by the minute."

Mon Mothma finally acted to cut off the budding argument before it happened, "Ministers, it has already been decided. We will pursue a relationship with the NTF. Since we can't predict the political outcomes, at least we know there are concrete benefits to doing so: we can place a representative of the Republic on the board of the NTF—"

"Of _course _they're governed by a board."

"Leia, please. We can have a representative in the organization, we will have access to its financial records, we will be able to track whether and where monies are being used for political purposes – lobbying Senators, for example – and our jurisdictional authority to tax them will be made _very _clear."

"Assuming in all of this that they will be above board with their bookkeeping."

"Well, Ministers," the Prime Minister sat back and fluffed her sandy red hair, "That will be your job to ensure when you meet with NTF representatives. The two of you can keep a tight reign on anything."

* * *

Leia scanned the document on her screen, surprised again by the level of technical expertise the NTF was displaying in their request. Something was _off._ Everything checked out from the information her assistants had been able to pull, but she knew a big _something _was missing. She depressed the intercom switch on her desk.

"Jas, get me Secretary Rieekan _immediately. _And put in a call to Minister Nix's office to see when the NTF representatives are scheduled to arrive. If it's today, make sure the minister gets the message that I will _kill _her."

"Yes, Minister."

* * *

Within minutes, Carlist Rieekan was sitting in a cube-like blue chair in front of the Minister of State's desk. It was 0731.

"Busy day?"

"You have no idea, Carlist. And I just had a whole new problem thrown at my feet to deal with."

"And that's why I'm here, isn't it?"

Leia smiled at her dear friend and half-laughed, "You know me too well."

The Secretary of Intelligence leaned his forearms on the transparent surface of the desk, "So, what is this new problem?"

"The New Trade Federation. They are seeking some sort of formal recognition by the Republic. Mothma and Nix think it is a good idea. I'm a bit more skeptical. There isn't really any reason to be, but something about the whole deal is bothering me."

"Force thing?"

"You could say that. I had my staff pull as much information as they could find on the NTF. I need to go a little deeper, figure out where the money is coming from, who the leadership is, all of that. I figured you'd already have a nice, thick file on an organization like this."

"You're right about that, but off the top of my head, I don't think we've had anything come up as a red flag. I'd say it looks legit. If you want, I can get the file to you. I just can't guarantee you'll find anything there."

Leia stood up from her chair and smoothed her form-fitting black dress over her hips. She turned to watch the traffic lanes outside the transparisteel window and tried to focus on the tugging in her mind that was making her suspicious of the NTF. The answer was there, she _felt _it – it just kept eluding her.

"Carlist," she turned around to address the former Alliance general, "You've run background on all of the NTF leadership, correct?"

"Of course."

"And nothing."

"Nothing of note, no."

Suddenly a feeling shot through the Force like a bolt of energy and Leia slid around the edge of her desk and advanced on the older man.

"You're omitting something, Carlist."

"Princess, I don't know what you're after exactly, but the NTF checks out, and its top personnel are clean as far as we've been able to tell. It has been growing for some time, since about a year or so after the victory at Endor, and it is certainly diffuse, but I don't think the New Republic has anything to worry about in at least opening talks."

The feeling that he was lying disappeared as he spoke, and Leia filed it away. Before she could think it through more, the intercom on her desk beeped.

She hit the panel, "Yes?"

"Minister, the Ministry of Commerce has informed our office that the NTF delegation will be here later today, at 1400. Would you like me to clear your schedule?"

"Jas, move my meeting with the Naboo to 1300 and reschedule my meeting with the Minister of Development to tomorrow."

"Will do, Minister."

"Thank you, Jas."

Leia silenced the connection and sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Carlist."

Rieekan smiled at her and stood, "You have bad feelings about everything, Lelila. I know something is bothering you, but sometimes things _are_ actually easy."

"Not in my line of work."

"Come have dinner with my wife and me tonight. You could use a break."

"That's my second dinner invitation this morning."

"Oh?"

"My darling brother tried to set me up on a date with Force-knows-who tonight."

"So that's why you can't join us for dinner?"

"_No. _I made Luke cancel whatever plans he had. I'm too busy, and with this new mess with the NTF, I'm just going to be busier. The idea …" She just shook her head, "Thank you for the invitation, Carlist, but maybe another night."

"I'll be in touch, then. Let me know how the NTF meeting goes. I'll get that file sent to you when I get back to my office. Keep sane, Princess."

She smiled and spread her arms.

"That's my only goal each day, Carlist."


	2. Chapter 2

**An Old Friend**

**

* * *

**

Leia shoved the end of the ration bar in her mouth just as her assistant, Jas, opened the door to her office. She swallowed the bite quickly because no one – especially her assistants_ –_ saw her eat. Over the years, she'd come to hate doing personal things, even eating, in front of others. The fifteen seconds it took to choke down a ration bar was often the only break she had to herself.

"Uh, Minister, am I interrupting?"

"No, Jas. What is it?"

Her assistant, a tall young man she had hired less because he was qualified and more because he was especially good-looking, slipped just inside the door and palmed it closed.

"We have a problem."

"Should I even ask? Wait, Jas, are you trying to hide in my office?"

"There's a _Wookiee _demanding to see you. Right away. She threatened to tear my arms off. At least, that was according to C3PO."

Leia hoped her puzzlement didn't register on her face.

"You said, _she_? Is it Weemallock? From the Kashyyyk Senate delegation?"

"Minister, I … I have no idea."

"You didn't _ask_?"

Jas looked sheepish but didn't move.

"Look, you sit outside my office to make sure Idon't get bothered, _not_ to do the bothering yourself," Leia quirked her lips and scanned his face, "Are you afraid of Wookiees, Jas?"

"A little."

Leia rose from her desk, "Fine. We'll go out and meet her together. At least we know she cleared the security checkpoints, right?"

"I guess so. Still, Wookiees can kill you with their bare paws …"

"Only if you make them mad."

Jas cringed, "That doesn't seem too difficult."

"Come on," Leia opened the door, "I don't have any appointments with the Kashyyyk delegation on my schedule, right?"

"No, Minister."

Her attention on Jas as they stepped out of her office, she heard the confrontation before she saw it: a Wookiee was growling and Threepio was blocking the Wookiee's path.

"Oh, _shut up, _you big furry oaf!"

Leia glanced at her assistant, who looked utterly terrified. She sighed.

"Threepio!"

"Minister Organa! Chewbacca here insists – "

With the words out of the droid, the Minister of State immediately recognized his interlocutor for herself. It had been nearly seven years since she had seen Chewbacca. Why in the hells was he on Coruscant and _in her office_?

But Leia was the galaxy's top diplomat for a reason, "Chewie."

Every eye in the room was on her as she approached the Wookiee, and even Threepio went silent. Before she could utter another word, long, hairy arms were nearly lifting her up off the ground in an embrace.

["I know you are busy, little princess,"] Leia stiffened at the his address, ["But I was on-planet and wanted to see you."]

"Of course. I'm in the middle of preparing for a meeting, but I can spare a few minutes for an old friend. Come, let's talk in my office."

Chewbacca grunted in acknowledgement and followed her.

* * *

The standard chairs in front of her desk were too small for the Wookiee, so they moved to the casual work area with large loungers on the far side of her office.

"I should really call you Governor now, shouldn't I?"

["Those titles are not to be used between friends."]

"Well, then, Chewie, it's been too long."

["I know. I am sorry about that."]

"I understand. Time slips by quickly."

["It does, I know, but I am proud of what the Republic has done."]

Leia leaned back in her lounger. Chewbacca had always been easy to talk to. "What brings you to Coruscant?"

["I was invited by our Senate delegation to a commemoration of the thirtieth anniversary of the Battle of Kashyyyk here. The ceremony and celebration will be in two nights."]

"I have heard. A memorial has been built, correct?"

["It has, yes. I would like to invite you to the celebration, princess. My family is here too, and they would love to see you."]

Leia smiled indulgently, "I would love to attend, Chewie, but let me make sure my evening is clear before I accept."

["Of course. As I told you outside, I know you are busy."]

He reached out a large paw and grasped her hand and queried her softly.

"I'm all right. I have everything I ever wanted, really," she shifted again, squeezing his paw before releasing it, "Have you spoken with Luke yet? He would be thrilled to see you."

["We spoke earlier this morning. He will be at the Kashyyyk celebration."]

"I'm glad."

She smiled softly at him, but in spite of her outer contentedness, Leia felt a tide of sorrow wash over her.

"I've missed you."

["I have missed you, too. Now, however, I should let you get back to work. I am sorry to charge in unannounced."]

"But you _are_ good at that!" Leia's smile widened with genuine amusement.

["I do hope to see you again very soon."]

* * *

Leia watched Chewbacca's tall form retreat to the turbolift.

"Jas," he looked up, "For the record, that was a _male _Wookiee. I suggest you spend some of your free time brushing up on the Galactic Species Encyclopedia."

"But they look the same!"

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Minister."

* * *

Once inside her office, _alone, _Leia slammed her fist onto her desk. Wallowing a moment in her frustration, she ran through a variety of different plausible scenarios that would make her day worse, scenarios that on the better end included an assassination attempt or a Force visit by her father. On a typical day she was busy, but today was turning out to be atypical, and then some.

Her comm station flashed. She drew in a breath.

"Organa."

"Leia, this is Lisi."

"You got my message."

"That you were going to kill me? Yes. I'm sorry. We're scrambling to get things together over here, too."

Leia walked to the window and watched a speeder take off from the building's landing platform.

"I know, I know. It isn't your fault."

"But advanced notice would have been better."

"Yes."

"Did you get a chance to read the proposal?"

"It looks reasonable, but I'm still not comfortable with the NTF. I had Secretary Rieekan pull the intelligence files on the organization. I'm frankly surprised everything checks out."

"You worry too much."

"I can't afford not to. But you didn't call to apologize for the meeting scheduling."

"NTF just confirmed the representatives they're sending. Five men."

"Why am I not surprised? None of your old lovers on the list, I hope?"

Lisi laughed, "Uh, no. At least … none that I can remember. You might be seeing a familiar face, though."

"Is it Najah Harra? Tell me it's not Najah Harra."

"No … but how about one _Lando Calrissian._"

"Just before you called, I was thinking of all the ways this day could get worse. I didn't even think of Calrissian."

"Keep your blaster holstered, Leia. You can send the Deputy Minister if you need to."

"I've cleared my schedule, so I'll be there," the comm station beeped, "_Sith. _I've got another comm coming in. See you at 1400 in the Chandrila Room."

"Deep breaths, Leia."

"Shut up. You sound like my brother."

The Minister of State turned back to her desk. With the touch of a button, a hologram of her brother appeared.

"Well, speaking of. What warrants a holo?"

"I get enough disembodied voices as it is."

Leia shook her head and rolled her eyes, "What's going on that can't wait?"

"Chewie's on Coruscant."

"I _know. _He was just here. Scared the Force out of my assistant."

"I'm always last to the party. Hey, I'm sorry about this morning. I … I shouldn't barge in on you like that."

"You mean well."

"I cancelled the date. He seemed disappointed."

"Oh, please," she crossed her arms and Luke's image laughed.

"You're quite a catch, dear sister."

"I _don't care._ You are far more interested in setting me up than I am in _being _set up."

"Yeah, yeah, you're busy running the government."

"As much as I would like to be like _you _and not even _have _a job, I can't."

"Being a Jedi _is _a job."

Leia took in her brother's light athletic attire and the sweaty mop of hair on his head.

"Then why does it look like you were in lightsaber practice in the middle of the day?"

"Necessary training."

She sighed. Sometimes she resented being saddled with her particular talents.

"Luke, look, I have a bunch of meetings this afternoon. I should go."

"Okay. Good luck with the New Trade Federation."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

She had disconnected the call before she realized she hadn't told him about her meeting with the NTF.

* * *

The Chandrila Room was in the Commerce Ministry's offices two floors below the Ministry of State. It was the room where meetings were held with groups who couldn't be lead to think they were too important and one of the Minister of State's least favorite rooms in the building.

As she rode the turbolift down the two floors from her office, Leia let herself be bothered by the fact that Lando Calrissian was going to be in the meeting. It didn't surprise her he was involved with something like the NTF; after all, he was an astute business leader. He was a good leader generally, in fact, and he even made a go of staying on as an Alliance general after Endor, but hadn't found the position challenging enough. When the primary fighting was completed, he resigned. That was six years ago.

Self-consciously, Leia smoothed down the polished tail of hair that fell to her shoulder blades. She knew Lando, and if his male associates were anything like him – and based on the intelligence information she received and on past experience they probably were – they could be distracted by a pretty human female. It was always a fine line to walk, keeping them respectful and keeping them interested, but a little manipulation here or there never hurt.

Exiting the turbolift, Leia saw Minister Nix in the hallway outside the Chandrila Room, activating a comlink. Something about her stance made Leia quicken her pace. She glanced around before addressing the Minister of Commerce, noting her assistants must have already been inside.

"Minister, is everything all right?"

Lisi's wide violet eyes answered Leia's question, "I wanted to catch you before you left your office."

"What kind of problem is it?"

"You need to go. Send down the Deputy Minister."

"He isn't prepared for the meeting. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Nix bit her lip. The woman had had almost no diplomatic training, and the worry was all over her face. She reached out and clasped the Minister of State's wrist, out of view of the open doorway.

"One of the representatives the NTF sent wasn't on the earlier list."

Growing impatient, Leia knit her eyebrows, "So? Is this individual a security threat?"

"Leia," her face grew stern, "Get your deputy. _Han Solo _is in that room."

The former Princess of Alderaan closed her eyes and cursed the Force.


	3. Chapter 3

**Face Off**

* * *

Leia couldn't help it. Her self-control slipped away, and the moment she was in the room was the moment her eyes were on Han Solo. His back was to her, but she would have recognized him upside down at a thousand meters in fog. Lando, who was facing the doorway, caught her brief look and gave her a half-nod of acknowledgement.

"Gentlebeings," Leia heard the Commerce Minister's voice distantly, "Why don't we begin introductions?"

Everyone around the table shifted to look at the two members of the Republic Cabinet. Leia tried to scan the room and keep her face relaxed. The blood pounded in her ears as waves of unfamiliar anxiety washed over her. Habit, however, had saved her before, so she hoped habit would save her now.

"Yes, please. Minister Nix, why don't you begin by introducing our support staff? Then the representatives of the New Trade Federation may introduce themselves?"

"Thank you, Minister Organa."

As Lisi introduced her assistants, Leia could feel Han's gaze. Now, she didn't dare look at him. The past few moments had changed everything. Besides the sudden nervousness, she felt indignant, hurt, scared, regretful – even delighted. She convinced herself long ago that she wouldn't ever see him again, and the unannounced reappearance of the man who had left her standing alone on a landing platform shortly after the liberation of Coruscant with hot, angry tears streaming down her cheeks was as unwelcome in her world as a Tdaapooni intestinal parasite.

Minister Nix moved to the head of the oval table and cued Leia to follow.

"Teely Dashoban, you are heading the delegation. Could you introduce your representatives?"

"Ah, certainly, Minister," Dashoban leaned his elbows on the table and grinned. He was a human hybrid, as far as Leia could tell, although she couldn't pinpoint his non-human species background. He had five metal studs in each narrow nostril and was dressed in impeccably tailored and horrifyingly expensive clothing.

"Nearest to you, Minister Organa," he continued, "is Lando Calrissian, our chief development officer. Next to him is Pel Pel, who runs our public relations department. I, of course, am Teely Dashoban, acting director of the New Trade Federation, appointed by our Governing Board. On my left are Asishimian Du and Han Solo, who are in charge of, respectively, our departments of natural resource development and interstellar trade. Finally, we have Riizniq Zoonav, our assistant director of finance."

Leia kept her focus on Dashoban, "Thank you for the introductions, Director. Now let's get down to business, shall we? Why are you here?"

"I'm sure you have reviewed our request for formal recognition by the Republic."

Leia leaned on the table to mimic Dashoban's posture. She secretly thanked whoever was responsible for installing self-adjusting chairs in the conference rooms – chairs that allowed her maintain the illusion of height in circumstances like these.

"I would like to hear your own version of the request, Director."

"Well, Minister, you know as well as anyone that we live in an unstable galaxy. Certainly things are more stable now than they have been in recent years on your end of things, but the economies of whole systems were destroyed by the Empire. With the dismantling of much of the Imperial trade networks and business guarantees, many at all levels of the galactic economy – from natural resource extractors and simply producers to interstellar traders and retailers – have had to, as they say, build again from the ground up. Now, your government can't do all of this, nor should it. That is where we come in."

As he spoke, Leia reached out with the Force and probed very gently at the surface of his thoughts. She and Luke had decided shortly after the victory at Endor to purposefully underplay her Force abilities. Most knew the Minister of State was a Force sensitive – and knew she was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker – but resisting the role of traditional Jedi allowed her to use her talents unnoticed.

Oddly, she found Dashoban to be in complete earnest in his speech. She had expected some level of deception and was surprised she found none. Nothing was blocking his thoughts.

Minister Nix spoke when Leia didn't, "We are aware of this problem, Director, and it is a laudable goal for the NTF to aid in the continued growth of the galactic economy. However, you could pursue this goal without the formal help of the Republic."

Both Ministers were expecting an answer from Dashoban, so when Han spoke instead, neither had time to completely cover the mild shock on their faces.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it?" he pulled up one side of his mouth in smirk, "The thing is, we have some, ah … _problems_ with security, and seein' as how we respect the sovereignty of the Republic and all of that, we don't have plans to assemble a private security force."

"So you want the armed protection of the Republic for your members, facilities, and ships."

"That's right, Sweetheart."

Even Dashoban gaped.

Leia, however, had years of experience dealing with an inappropriate Han Solo, "Well, _that _is going to cost you."

Lando broke in as Han and Leia stared one another down like two angry krayt dragons, "We are prepared to pay the price for the exclusive protection of the Republic."

A hesitant Zoonav finally spoke up, "We will contract to pay a discretionary additional five percent on top of existing Republic tariffs for all goods and trade."

"That's a start," Leia tore herself away from Han's fiery hazel eyes, "We will also need a position on your Governing Board and full access to all organizational records. Moreover, as a pseudo-private organization, you will be exempted from the usual allowances of financial or other giving to all officers of the Republic. Any and all policy changes and request would be made through the Ministry of Commerce. No exceptions."

"You drive a hard bargain, Minister," Dashoban leaned back.

"Director, you can't expect to walk into a meeting like this and get exactly what you want."

"True enough, Minister Organa, true enough. We will, however, have to spend some time discussing your offer amongst ourselves. You understand, of course."

"Shall we adjourn for the afternoon, then?" Lisi looked at Leia, "Perhaps we can meet again tomorrow."

"If that suits the delegation," Leia interjected.

"It does, Ministers. Thank you again for your time."

"The same. We look forward to a fruitful partnership, Director."

The room whirred with movement – the shuffling of clothing, bags, flimsies, and datapads. Leia cringed inwardly as Lando remained seated and turned toward her. He flashed her his best attempt at a charming smile.

"It's good to see you, Leia."

"You see everything as a business opportunity, don't you?"

"I think the NTF can do some very important work for the galaxy. We moved thirteen billion tonnes of products in the past three months."

"Thirteen billion? That's impressive. Why didn't you approach us earlier?"

"Honestly, the timing wasn't right."

"Huh. Well, I hope we will be able to work out a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Speaking of mutually beneficial arrangements …"

Leia stood and stuffed her datapad in her bag. Everyone else was filing out of the room.

"No, Lando."

"Whoa, hold on – my _wife _and I would love to take you out to dinner, to catch up. She really wants to meet you."

"I can't."

"Drinks then. Late."

"I'll have to see. Comm my office with your contact information, and I'll let you know."

Seemingly satisfied, Lando nodded. As much as she hated to admit it, he was a good man. However, her slight amusement at the fact he had bonded with a woman gave way to a stab of cold panic. Had Han also picked up a wife at some point in the intervening years, too?

Shaking the feeling off, she left the room behind Lando who had struck up a conversation with the men identified as Pel, Zoonav, and Du. The commerce assistants has scurried out of the room as quickly as possible, and Lisi and Dashoban were standing just inside the doorway, conversing quietly. That left her unexpectedly in the hallway with Han Solo.

Leia cursed under her breath. She couldn't be personally rude to him in front of his colleagues, regardless of his own disrespectful behavior. But when her eyes traveled up to his face, she found more softness than anger. He looked _awkward. _

"Hey."

"I guess I should admit to being surprised?"

"Yeah …"

They stood in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Lisi gave Leia a knowing look as she brushed by with Teely Dashoban. With their exit down the corridor, Leia was left alone with Han.

"So, princess."

"_Minister,_" she corrected.

"If you insist, Your High-and-Mightiness. How's the galaxy been treatin' you?"

She really wanted to turn and walk away, but the open opportunity to get in a dig was too tempting. Leia slowly looked him up and down.

"Clearly better than it's been treating you."

His eyes lit up with an infuriating twinkle, "But you still want me."

"Good to see your ego has expanded right along with your waistline."

The look on his face told her she had completely missed her mark. The truth was that his thirties had treated him well – _too well _–and Leia was disgusted by the little part of her brain that acknowledged he looked _better _than the last time she had seen him.

"That wasn't exactly a denial."

"Why do you even _care_?"

He shrugged, "No reason."

"I have to go," she turned sharply and headed for the turbolift. She could feel his eyes watching her and had to subdue the sudden desire to shove him backward with the Force.

* * *

"Jas, who do I have left to see today?"

"Um, let me look. The Deputy Defense Minister to discuss the Tragos situation, then the Alderaan Memorial Fund, and then a staff debriefing. You're also invited to dinner with the Naboo delegation, and a party for the Minister of Culture's five-year-old twins."

Leia thought a moment, "Defense, yes. Alderaan, no. Staff, yes. Dinner, no. Party, no."

"So shall I send your regrets to the latter?"

"Yes. One more thing: if a Corellian male comes up here looking for me, under _no circumstances_ should you let him in my office, no matter what he says. You'll know him if you see him."

It took a moment, but Jas's mouth slowly formed a perfect circle, and he whispered, "_Han Solo _is here?"

She pursed her lips and made the decision she'd been toying with since she first walked into the Chandrila Room, "Consider him persona non grata."

"But …"

"This office won't consider him part of the NTF delegation," she grinned, "because we don't _have to_."

"Yes, Minister."

* * *

The comm station was flashing before she even made it to her desk. She leaned over the front of it to activate the call.

"Yes?"

"Leia, I am _so _sorry."

"You're not the only one," she sighed, "It's not your fault, Lisi. It was a good strategy on the part of the NTF."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were sending a delegation to meet with the government's highest ranking diplomat, wouldn't _you_ want to be able to keep her distracted and unbalanced?"

"Do you think Dashoban brought Han Solo along to do that to you?"

"I don't think, Lisi, I _know._"

"We can have him removed from the negotiations …"

"… Or I can remove myself."

"I couldn't possibly deal with that group by myself. You're good, Leia."

"No, no, I will send the Deputy Minister. He could always use additional experience, and we have all the briefing materials necessary. Anyway, my office is already considering Solo persona non grata. I can't make it a formal designation, nor kick him out of negotiations, because the NTF is not a diplomatic delegation, but the designation stands."

"I guess I didn't realize you could do that. Leia …" the Commerce Minister's voice trailed off, "He did look good, didn't he?"

"I don't really want to think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story so far. Getting a response to a piece is always lots of fun. I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

**The View**

**

* * *

**

The two Government Security agents trailing behind her were out of uniform in order to blend in better with the clientele of the lounge where Leia was meeting Lando and his wife. It had been some time since she had been out in the city and while she was fairly certain she wouldn't be recognized, that the lounge itself had tight security, and that her combat training and holdout blaster could take care of any problems, she didn't want to take any chances.

The establishment Lando had chosen was predictable – trendy, exclusive, and situated on the top floor of one the tallest towers in Coruscant's upscale entertainment district. As she rode the transparisteel turbolift with the security agents and the tower's security droid, Leia took in the view of the vast urban environment. She didn't particularly like Coruscant and had already decided that when her appointment was up with Mon Motham's term as Prime Minister she would leave the planet. Still, the view was beautiful at night.

As the turbolift approached their destination, the two-hundredth floor, Leia allowed herself a moment to feel weary. When she had gone home to change into something more appropriate for drinks with Lando Calrissian than her black conservative daywear, she had nearly collapsed on her large bed. The idea of going back out after the day she had was almost too much. Seeing Han especially had taken more out of her than she expected it would. The man who had been a vivid but distant memory, buried beneath years of transitioning the galaxy to Republic governance and a good number of other men, was now alive and pulsing in her mind like a newborn star, in her present and no longer in her past.

The droid opened the turbolift and they exited into a dim lobby. With only a nod, the tall blonde human female at the door lead Leia to a dark booth near the tall windows overlooking the district. The only light in the corner came from the bright lights of the cityscape outside and low, orange illuminators on the tabletops. Her security detail took seats at the bar in the center of the lounge, keeping her in their line of sight. As she and the blonde host approached the secluded booth, she saw two figures melt out of the shadows.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lando rose from the booth as the host departed with another nod, "Coruscant has certainly let you blossom, Leia."

She extended her hand, which the former general took and kissed, "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Lando. I'm still the best shot you know."

He smiled and gestured to the woman sitting on the bench he had vacated, "Leia, may I introduce you to my wife, Mii Wng. Mii, this is Leia Organa. _Minister of State._"

Leia extended her hand to the willowy human woman with long glossy black hair spilling over her liquid silver dress. For the first time since she'd known him, Leia didn't feel frumpy in the company of Lando's associates, "It's a pleasure, Mii."

"Please, sit, Leia. I may call you Leia, correct?"

"Of course," she slid into the booth and reached to key in a drink order on the electronic menu.

Mii placed her hand on Leia's, "No need. We have bottles for the table."

"How big do you expect this party to get, Lando?"

Pulling an expensive glass goblet out from a compartment under the table, he only smiled and poured her a drink.

"Finest in the galaxy," Lando spun the bottle around to show Leia the label.

Leia nodded and took the goblet from him, "Some things never change."

"You know I'm never one to skimp on luxuries, Princess."

"Only the best for Lando Calrissian."

Mii leaned around Lando to smile, "I hope that includes me?"

"Of course, beautiful."

Leia shook her head, "Always the charmer, too."

The conversation took a natural break, and Leia found her eyes wandering back out to the view. So much had changed on the planet since the Alliance had broken the Empire's tight grip. Mesmerized by the streams of passing traffic, her mind flashed back to the way free Coruscant had first looked from the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon, _flying low over the gray cityscape as dusk fell. Chewbacca had been in the lower gun turret, and she had been in his seat next to Han. They swung low over the Senate building and Han had reached over and grasped her hand –

"So," Mii's voice broke through her thoughts, "how did the two of you meet?"

Leia turned back to the couple, a bit unsettled by the turn her thoughts had taken, "Your husband hasn't shared this story with you?"

"Hey, hey – it wasn't exactly my proudest moment, I admit."

"We met during the Rebellion, when he was administrating Cloud City at Bespin. The ship I was on got waylaid after the Rebellion defeat at Hoth, and we stopped there for supplies. Unfortunately, the Empire intervened and we escaped together."

Lando shook his head, "Darth Vader was trying to capture her brother, Luke Skywalker."

"Wait," Mii smiled, "I didn't realize Luke Skywalker was your brother, Leia."

"Twin."

"I'm sorry I don't know my history very well. I've never really had a head for it. I think in shapes and colors, not in people and dates."

"Don't sell yourself short, honey," Lando reached around Mii's shoulder and caressed her arm, "Leia, this lady is one of the most critically acclaimed young architects in the galaxy."

"You're _that _Mii Wng? Your work is beautiful."

The older woman blushed slightly, "Thank you, Leia. That is high praise from Alderaanian royalty."

"You know, the Alderaan Memorial Fund will be looking for a architect soon to design its headquarters building on Coruscant. I would like to suggest your name to the director, if that is the sort of project you would be interested in being involved with."

Mii's eyes lit up, "I would have to have more information, of course, but really, I would be honored."

"Consider it done," Leia took a long sip of the dry wine, "Now, how did the two of _you _meet? Last time I saw you, Lando …"

Lando smiled at Leia's knowing look, "Mii can probably tell this story better than I can. Excuse me a minute, ladies."

He slid by his wife in the booth and Leia noticed his attempt at a brief, inconspicuous intimate touch. Mii giggled and swatted his side. As Lando moved out of earshot, Mii leaned toward her conspiratorially.

"I never thought I'd be bonded to any one man. Life was too much fun, if you know what I mean," Delight rippled across her striking features, "But Lando keeps things interesting."

"How long have you been together?"

"Nearly five years. Crazy, I _know._ Lando's friend, Han, introduced us. He was seeing one of my friends at the time and, well, that didn't work out – she said he was afraid of commitment or something – but, anyway, Lando and I did."

Leia watched the small orange holoflame of the illuminator flicker in the center of the table, "I guess romance can sweep any woman off her feet."

In her peripheral vision, the Minister of State caught Mii cocking her head, "You and I both know that isn't true. It's the person, not the romance."

"Then maybe your friend was wrong about that friend of Lando's. Maybe he wasn't afraid of commitment. Maybe she just wasn't the right person."

"That's probably right_._"

Leia couldn't hold in the sudden snort of bitter laughter.

"What?" Mii looked wary.

"Nothing. Well, no," Leia pulled her thoughts out of the darkness, "I've been the 'right person to a good number of men, but they've just never been the right person for me."

"Lando and I know so many great men who would _die _to even meet a woman like you."

Leia shook her head, "No, no, please. I appreciate the thought, but no. I don't really understand why everyone thinks I need to be seeing someone. Just this morning my brother was trying to get me to go on a date."

Clearly chastised, Mii leaned back into the soft leather of the booth, "I didn't mean to be presumptuous. I just assumed that the Republic bureaucracy is full of old men."

"It is," Leia smirked and shook her head.

"Did you and Lando ever sleep together?"

Leia raised her eyebrows at Mii, "Seriously?"

"Oh, come on, it isn't really unbelievable."

"We didn't. I was … in a relationship at the time."

"_Oh. _During the Rebellion? Really?"

"It wasn't the best idea. He proposed to me the day we liberated Coruscant. I told him no."

"And," Mii poured more wine into Leia's goblet, "You still regret it."

"Only when I think about it. But it was the right decision at the time – it feels like it was lifetimes ago – and anyway, I've moved on."

Mii glanced over Leia's shoulder, "Looks like Lando is finally coming back. Gods, he was probably greasing his hair in the refresher. I swear, that man takes longer to get ready than I do."

Leia tried to turn around to get a look at Lando, but her sightline was blocked by the back of the booth. Mii touched her bare arm lightly, still looking behind her.

"Looks like he picked up some company."

"Who?"

Mii didn't have time to answer as Lando appeared around the side of the booth with none other than Han Solo. The architect reached out across the booth with both hands to clasp Han's hands.

She smiled, "It is _so _good to see you, Han."

"Good to see you too, Mii," but Han wasn't looking at Lando's wife. He was looking at Leia.

"Oh, my manners – Leia, _this _is Lando's old friend, Han Solo. Han, this is Leia Organa."

Leia sighed, "We know one another."

He slid onto the seat next to her and, true to form, scooted just a bit too close.

"That's an understatement. But you don't need to be so excited about it, Sweetheart."

"What's there to be excited about?" She adopted the bored haughtiness that had served her so well in a former life to mask the rapid beating of her heart.

He leaned toward her to whisper low in her ear, "I have some ideas."

He knew what he was doing: unbalancing her. To suppress the shiver that involuntarily brought warmth to every corner of her being, she tried to think of that last terrible fight, the _Falcon _lifting off into the gray Coruscant morning, Chewbacca's rage, the scores of other women he must have slept with over the years, his disrespectful attitude at the meeting today. Anything to blot out the potency of the man whose breath she could feel in her hair.

She twisted to look into his face, "Don't be so sure you still know what makes me excited."

Looking at him and playing his game were mistakes; it just confirmed that the years hadn't diminished their chemistry. The electricity between then had been there from the moment they met in the Death Star's detention block and had never faded. Why should she expect it to be gone _now_? As if reading her thoughts, his eyes crinkled in a smile, brightening his handsome face. It surprised her again how little he had aged.

"That's the best white I've ever seen you in," he made a vague gesture toward her dress, "Coruscant agrees with you."

"Lando said the same thing, but I really can't wait to leave."

"Never liked it either."

She hid behind the lip of her goblet as she took a drink, "Well, that's one thing we agree on."

"There's a first time for everything."

Talking to him was too easy. She was letting herself slip into their familiar banter; just like one never forgot how to shoot a blaster once one learned, Leia hadn't forgotten how to spar with Han Solo. She didn't like it.

"You two seem to know one another quite well," Mii broke in.

Before Han got the chance to embarrass her, Leia addressed Mii, "We met during the Rebellion. He helped rescue me from the Death Star."

Mii's eyes grew wide and Lando remained silent, "You were _on _the Death Star?"

"I was."

"So you've known one another for almost twelve years?"

"We fell out of touch some time ago."

Han smirked, "That's one way to put it, Sweetheart."

The bonded couple across the table exchanged looks.

Mii covered a large yawn and pushed slightly on Lando's arm, "Hey, doll, I don't want to break up the evening, but I think we should maybe _go_."

"I _am _getting pretty tired, beautiful. Not as young as I used to be. These two," he gestured to Han and Leia, "Clearly have a few late nights left in them, though."

"Our company not interesting enough for you, huh?" Han leaned back and crossed a booted ankle over his knee, nearing touching Leia's thigh. She moved a few centims away to avoid contact.

"I think the two of you are more interesting to one another," Mii smiled. Leia could hardly believe how utterly in the dark Lando's wife was as to her history with both of these men. Had they never even talked about her?

She couldn't be left alone with Han, "You know, it _is_ very late and I have meetings that begin at dawn. I should really go, too."

"But I just got here!"

"I'm _sure _you could figure out some way to entertain yourself."

Lando and Mii were already heading toward the door, and Leia stood and was about to signal her security detail when she felt a hand on her lower back.

"Sweetheart. Wait."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_

* * *

_

**If There Was Nothing There**

**

* * *

**

Leia roughly shoved his hand away from her back and moved just beyond his reach.

"Wait for _what_?"

"Well, I –"

"Don't start with me, Han."

"Look, Your Worship," his voice took on an angry edge, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Your chance to talk to me has long since passed. I have to go."

"Why?"

Leia moved around the table, "I have meetings beginning at 0630 tomorrow morning."

"Uh-uh," he stood to face her, the table a physical barrier between them, like all of the pain and all of the years, "why won't you give me a chance to talk?"

"I don't know, Han, maybe because the last thing you said before _you left me_ was, 'I'm done talkin' to you'?"

"That was a long time ago."

"All those years you threatened to leave, I didn't think you'd ever be brave enough to go through with it."

He advanced on her around the booth and she fought against feeling cornered. Even in her high heels, she felt tiny next to him. He was too close.

"You were the only reason I stayed. Did you forget that part?"

Her wounds were too old to tolerate the rupture of a fight with him, "I'm too tired to beat this dead womprat with you."

He moved back just slightly, and Leia felt like she could breath again. Every second that ticked by with him increased her anxiety and exhaustion. She tried to clear her mind as Luke had taught her, tried to seek out the comfort of the Force, but it was elusive. Unable to find solace in her own consciousness, she turned toward the windows and the expansive cityscape of Coruscant.

"Fine," Leia heard Han exhale behind her, "Well, look, today … we didn't know we'd be meeting with both you and the Commerce Minister."

"Really."

"Yeah, really. I didn't know the Ministry of State would be involved. I was just as surprised as you were."

Her eyes fixed on the intricate traffic patterns in the skyways, thousands of vehicles in constant motion even so late into the night.

"Then why wasn't your name on the delegation manifest we received?"

"That's Dashoban's doing, not mine."

"Let me explain this to you, Han: Dashoban knew who he'd be meeting and he brought _you_ along, and didn't tell _us_, because he wanted me distracted. It isn't like our previous relationship is a secret."

"Did it work?" Without seeing his face, Leia could picture his raised eyebrows and slight smirk as he asked the question.

"Of course not," Leia lied, "It was obvious. You wouldn't believe the kinds of things I've encountered. Alderaan, Anakin Skywalker, the Force. You're just another attempted distraction on a very long list of failed negotiation tactics."

"Too bad. Anyway, I wasn't exactly happy about it. I wanted to see you while I was on Coruscant if I could, just not like that. More like … this."

"Why would you want to see me after so long?"

"Aw, c'mon, Princess – "

"_Minister._"

"Do I need a reason?"

"You're only seeing me now because your boss is a cunning negotiator and because I trusted Lando."

"You know not to trust Lando."

"I trust him more than I trust you. I don't even _know _you."

"Ouch, that hurts, Your Highness. I'm the same great guy I've always been, but _you_ don't even have an intelligence file on me?"

Her earlier conversation with Rieekan and the feeling he had been deceiving her suddenly made sense. The Intelligence Secretary, her friend and mentor, had omitted the information he _must _have known: that Han Solo was involved in the leadership of the New Trade Federation.

"_No,_" she answered.

"You weren't the least bit curious?" Leia felt him move closer again, "Didn't wanna know if I was dead? Bonded with kids? A respectable businessman?"

"_No._ I didn't care, and I don't care. I mean, great, you're alive. Glad to know your luck hasn't run out yet."

She could sense the heat radiating off his body now. His voice dropped low, "I know all about _you, _Leia."

"That's because I am the third most senior executive officer in the galactic government and my life is public record."

"Maybe you need to do something off the record, then."

She slipped away from him just before his lips landed in her hair, "You are so _uncouth. _I am _not _going to perform sexual service for you while you're here."

"Hey, I don't need your_,_" he gestured dramatically at her, "_services._ I've got plenty of better options."

"Oh, that's rich. Why aren't you busy pursuing those better options, then?"

He crossed his arms like a petulant child, "Maybe I plan on it."

Leia could hardly believe she was getting sucked into keeping up a conversation with him, especially one that took a turn like this one just had. They might as well have been back on Echo Base, with the heated arguments and innuendos - no history, just promise. He was so much like spice, uncontrollably addictive. When he'd first abandoned her, she could barely figure out how to function. All of horrors of the war she had suppressed with his help had come back to her, and with the added pain of his largely unexplained departure. She'd successfully kicked the habit, thanks mostly to Luke and the demands of state-building. But just conversing with him again brought back the rush and falling back under his spell was clearly all too easy. She didn't need him and she definitely didn't want him.

"Well," she smiled and laced her voice with sarcasm, "good luck, then. The blonde host looked like your type."

* * *

Leia was proud of herself for leaving Han standing dumbfounded. What had he expected from her? An admission of loneliness? Acquiescence to his advances? Seven years to be erased with a charming word? An acceptance of an apology for leaving her? She hadn't been lying when she told him she didn't know anything about his life during the lost years, although it had been a constant battle to not give into her desire to know. Some days had been easier than others.

She climbed out of the speeder one of the security officers was driving and bid her goodnight. The night was warm but she still shivered as the air touched her skin. During the ride from the entertainment district, Leia had repeatedly run over her conversation with Han, trying to figure out why she hadn't just walked away and why he had suddenly reappeared in her life. She had not bothered to ask him why he had shown up at the lounge, whether he and Lando had agreed on the plan beforehand, or if Lando had surprised him as well.

Keying in the entry to her building with a nod to the security droid, Leia shook her head. Of course Han had been in on it. That Han had wanted to see her to get attention, and probably action, wasn't a far-fetched theory. For someone who insisted constantly that he didn't want to draw attention to himself, Leia knew that he liked nothing better. He probably wanted to confirm that she hadn't forgotten him in the past seven years.

Maybe she didn't need her former lover, but she did need her twin brother. She opened her mind to create a mental connection with him. Talking through one another's heads was an activity she would never get used to, and she did it as little as possible. Luke was already tempted – he said so – to probe her mind more than he already did, but she had warned him in no uncertain terms that just because they had shared a womb didn't meant they had to share thoughts. Leia cringed a bit as she felt his mind open to her.

_Luke. _

The lush vegetation of the building's courtyard drew her there, and not up to her apartment. The common spaces of the luxury complex were all deserted; wizened government bureaucrats turned in early.

_Leia. _

She wandered between the tall plants with broad leaves as she formulated a thought to send him.

_Han is here. I just saw him._

Energy thrummed across the mental connection, _I know. We talked earlier._

Leia was sure he could feel the anger _she_ felt at the admission.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_What was there to tell? He's been on Coruscant for a few days. I didn't think you'd really want to know. _

She sat down on a curved stone bench and slipped off her shoes. The extra height they gave her felt good but taking them off always felt better.

_Some warning before he showed up at a government meeting would have been nice._

_Really, Leia, what would you have done differently if you'd known he'd be there? _

She sighed, _Probably nothing._

_I can come over if you want._

_No need. It's late._

_Remember I'm here for you anytime, sister._

She kicked at a monstrous waxy leaf near the bench, watching it bounce in response to the contact.

_I know. Goodnight, Luke._

'_Night, Leia._

* * *

By the time she made it up to her apartment, Leia decided that as tired as she was, sleep wasn't going to come. She tossed her shoes on the floor, right where Luke had found them that morning, and made her way into her study. The room, like the rest of her apartment, was decorated in lush colors and fabrics and filled with items that weren't Alderaanian but reminded her of her home planet just the same. Living in a palace as a child had been much like living in a museum, and she couldn't stand the thought of living as an adult the same way. Nothing was precious, but everything was beautiful.

Rather than sitting at her desk, she sunk into the soft bark chair that had been a gift from Lisi Nix when they both had first been confirmed to the Cabinet by the Republic Senate. A large transparent screen that could be used to view data on the holonet sat opposite the chair. Leia flipped it on with the remote controller and scrolled immediately to the login for the secure Ministry of State database. She'd done this hundreds of times before, with the same intention she had now, but had always successfully stopped herself, being convinced that whatever she found she didn't want to know.

The empty search box blinked. Taking a deep breath, she typed in SOLO, HAN.

His prominence in the Rebellion made _his _file the first search hit. A surprisingly recent looking holo from a Corellian shipping license popped up on the screen. A detailed physical description accompanied the image, and Leia scrolled through it, certainly not needing to know how to identify Han Solo. As she read further, interesting pieces of information popped up: he was single, never bonded, he still only owned the _Falcon,_ and he had established legal residency on Corellia. She dug even deeper, knowing the further into his file she went, the further drawn in she would be and the likelier it was she would find something she wouldn't particularly like.

As she read, and followed links to various documents and information, she was a little annoyed at how dull it all was. Aside from an arrest and fine for drunkenness and assault soon after he left Coruscant, his post-Rebellion life was shockingly uncolorful. He'd been involved with the New Trade Federation from the beginning, as far as she could tell, and had engaged only in legitimate business pursuits – the list of his affiliations and licenses was as long as any legal trader's would be. Even his known aliases had been inactive for years.

She wondered if the holos, all 237 of them in the file, would give her a better idea of what he had been up to. The first set were official portraits of various kinds, beginning with the most recent that had appealed on the first layer of the file.

"Gods, he is handsome," she whispered aloud as the images changed.

His Imperial Academy intake holo gave way to a much newer image of him at a business function with a beautiful brunette human on his arm. These were the candid holos, culled from news outlets and public holonet databases. She recognized the woman as a minor holovid actress and felt a stab of irrational jealousy at the casual way Han's arm was draped around her small frame. The screen switched to another image of Han, from a different event, but with the same woman. Her focus went to the data-stamp on the holo – it had been taken only five months ago. Leia scrolled back to the prior image. It had been taken a few days afterward.

Leia chewed lightly on her thumbnail, thinking, as she let the images in the series change every three seconds. Most of the holos were recordings of meetings with business leaders. A few were clearly taken on vacations, and she recognized Coronet in the background of others. Various women appeared in the holos from events and dinners and nearly all could have been clones of the holovid actress: pretty, petite brunettes. The only deviation from the pattern was a striking black-haired Zeltron wearing next to nothing, standing alongside Han in what she was sure was a swanky casino.

She was annoyed with him, annoyed with his handsome, smirking face, annoyed with the parade of women he's been recorded with, and annoyed with herself for the comment she'd made about the tall blonde host at the lounge. Judging by the evidence flickering across the screen in her office, the host wasn't his type at all. _She,_ _Leia Organa, _was his type, even though she knew she wasn't as stunning as any of the women she'd seen just now.

The images had begun to blur together until, without any warning, she was staring at her own likeness. It was a holo from the end of a command meeting days before the Alliance invasion of Coruscant. Leia remembered it well. The recorder had captured them in mid-conversation, seated next to one another. His forearm was resting on the back of her chair, and they were leaning toward one another, but she was looking down toward his lap, where their hands had been clasped and he was looking at her face. In this holo, he looked nothing like he had in the more recent ones. In those newer images, he wasn't in love with her, and that made all the difference in the galaxy.

She sat unmoving, the holo show paused, and let her heart remember what it had been like to be that woman projected on the screen.

Feeling upended and aggravated, she hit the power button the display with a little too much force and made her way toward the refresher.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Apologies for taking so long to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**We Have a Word for That**

_

* * *

_"_Godsdammit, _Threepio! Why are you in my apartment this early?"

"Oh! Mistress Leia, you startled me!"

She quickly tied the sash of her shimmersilk robe and rounded on the droid standing in her kitchen.

"_What _is this?" Leia gestured to the box on the counter her translator was fussing around, "You know what? Just move. Let me see."

"I didn't mean to wake you, Minister. I am terribly sorry if I have disturbed you. I will be leaving now."

Leia grabbed the box and shook it in his direction, "Oh no, Threepio. You are staying right there. What is this?"

"Mistress Leia, I would not –"

"_Threepio …_"

"Well, ma'am, Capitain Solo –"

"_Captain Solo?_"

"Yes, ma'am. Captain Solo asked me to pick you up breakfast from the Corellian bakery in the Ward 12 Intergalactic District. He said –"

Leia set the box down, none too gently. Whatever was in there was surely a crumbly mess by now.

"Threepio, you are _my _droid. You are not to take orders from Han Solo or anyone else."

"But ma'am –"

"No buts."

"Well, I try to do a nice thing, and this is what I get for it. Captain Solo expressed the worry that you were not eating properly, and I daresay that I must agree with him. For a human female of your age and height, you are underweight."

She was only half-listening to the golden droid ramble as she opened the box on her countertop near the warming unit, revealing two very sugary breakfast rolls. Even in her distraction, she caught the mention of Han's assessment of her physical appearance. It put a little smile on her face to know he _had _looked – and that he was at least concerned about her. Concerned enough to contact Threepio which was, for Han, a true feat of courage.

"Threepio?"

"Yes, Mistress Leia."

"I'll see you in my office in an hour."

"Can I do anything else for you?"

Leia placed her hands on the counter and stared at the rolls. She was just tired: they meant nothing, despite her momentary optimism.

"No, Threepio, that will be all."

The droid obeyed her, and exited her apartment with a florid apology and goodbye. Safely alone, she picked one pastry up and took a bite. She nearly gagged on the sweetness. The roll went back in the box, and the box went into her freezer unit. She'd pawn them off on Luke – whose sweet tooth was almost as legendary as his heroic deeds – and forget Han had sent them over.

Leia punched in the code on her beverage machine for strong caf, and headed toward her bedroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

The Minister of State stared at her reflection. When she was younger, she could afford to go without the sleep. Now, though, she saw the toll taken on her face – the dry patches of skin, the dark circles under her eyes – for staying awake most of the night. Her memory of the time she spent looking at Han's file was blurry, but her confusion was crystal clear. He was trying to worm his way back into her life, that was plain enough, but why? It looked as if he had a good life without her, _she _had a good life without him, so why tempt the Force to screw it all up?

She was going to bed early tonight.

* * *

Lisi Nix was in Leia's office immediately after their early Cabinet meeting. The door was barely closed before the Commerce Minister launched at the Minister of State.

"You were a million parsecs away in there!"

"I'm just distracted."

"I've never seen you distracted like that. What's going on, Leia?" Lisi gently lowered herself into one of Leia's guest chairs, "What are you thinking about?"

"What am I thinking about?" she asked and shook her head, "Honestly, I'm thinking about how I like the idea of having Han Solo around a bit too much."

"Leia, need I remind you …?"

"I _know._ You don't need to remind me."

"Well, based on what I saw in that meeting yesterday, he is every bit the unreasonable jerk you described. A very attractive jerk, certainly, but a jerk nonetheless."

Leia chewed her lip. She needed to focus and she needed to get Lisi out of her office. A conversation about Han Solo would accomplish neither goal.

At her friend's silence, the Commerce Minister changed course, "Okay, wrong tactic. You don't want me to commiserate with you about what an awful guy he is."

"I fell in love with him for a reason, Lisi."

"That was _so _long ago."

"But I never fell _out _of love with him."

"Then why aren't you bonded to him now, with a whole brood of Solo babies?"

The pain in Leia's chest surprised her. She knew that, for a while, Luke had had visions – dreams – of her possible children. He'd done his best to hide the fact, but she knew. And she knew, and knew her brother knew, that the only universe in which Leia Organa would have children was a universe in which Han Solo was the father of those children.

"Base One to Organa, do you copy?"

Leia shook the thoughts from her head, "Sorry."

"I know this isn't the best time or place … but Leia, attractive jerk or no, why _did _you turn down his proposal?"

"_He _left me."

"Leia."

"You _know this. _We fought for nearly a week after the fall of Coruscant. He practically begged me to he just snapped. After two days of imploring me to accept his offer, he shut down. He stopped talking to me, slept in the cockpit of the _Falcon, _locked his co-pilot out. And … and then he was gone."

"And …?"

"Right, right," Leia made a dismissive gesture with her hand, "You've heard this story before."

"I guess I still don't see what he did wrong. One's ego can only handle so much of a beating."

Leia smirked at that, "Don't I know."

Lisi smiled back, "Yeah, I know you do."

The Minister of State drew in a breath and sobered, deciding the quickest way to end the conversation was to be forthright, "I was scared."

"Of him?"

"No, no. Everything was too fragile then, before the new government, before we were sure of permanent victory. I was afraid that if I held on to tightly, it would all shatter. I really didn't think he'd leave me."

"Did you tell him you were scared?"

"I couldn't ever get it out."

"Fear is always a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"You sound like my brother."

Lisi leaned forward with a glint in her eye, "Maybe I have untapped Force potential."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Oh, I don't wish for it," Lisi searched her friend's face, "What are you going to do about him?"

"Han?"

"Yes, Han!"

"Nothing."

"Oh, _come on. _The love of your life – nerf's ass that he might be – just reappeared after seven years."

"He isn't … wasn't, _isn't_ … the love of my life. Don't be dramatic."

"I've seen you deal with ex-lovers before, and I _know _I haven't ever seen you this affected."

"We went through a lot together and I owe my life to him, several times over. It's just strange to see him, that's all."

"Strange ... you mean, strangely _exhilarating_? You just said you liked the idea of having him around."

Leia favored her colleague with a sarcastic smile, "Look, it doesn't mean starting anything is a good idea."

"Says the revolutionary. Was it a _good idea _to try to overthrow the Empire?"

"It was the _right _idea."

Lisi made a sound like a choked laugh and shook her head. Her striking purple eyes met Leia's, "The galaxy just dropped Han Solo back in your lap. When life gives you teewieberries …"

"Make teewieberry juice. Yes, yes – cute. I know."

Lisi rose, leaned across Leia's desktop, elbows locked and hands flat on the glass surface, and whispered, "I bet Han Solo doesn't have, ahem, teewieberries. I bet he has – "

The former Princess of Alderaan swatted the Republic Commerce Minister with a thick flimsy folder before she could finish the sentence.

"_Out!_"

"Just remarking," She smiled as she backed toward the door, "Who knows, maybe you'll get to make something with those … _not _teewieberries that just fell into your lap."

"_LISI!_ Out!"

"I'm going, I'm going," she reached the door and palmed the control panel, still smiling.

"Good."

Lisi stepped into the buzz of the outer office, tossed a glance over her shoulder, and spoke in a sing-song voice, "Teewie-berries …"

Leia rolled her eyes, but the heat still crept up her neck. It was childish to blush over her friend's comments. Lisi, who grew up in a culture much more permissive and open – and frankly more lowbrow – than Alderaan's, always goaded Leia about her love life. Crassly. Leia'd probably told Lisi at some point during their friendship that sex with Han was the best sex she'd had with anyone. And it was the truth: other men _were_ boring, fumbling, or selfish in comparison. Sometimes all three at once.

This was a dangerous spacelane her thoughts were in. "Sex" and "Han" were not things she wanted to think about at all, especially not with work to do. But she couldn't help …

Her comm beeped, pulling her back to reality.

"Yes?"

"We've, uh, got a problem, Minister," Jas nearly whispered.

"What?"

"A certain _someone_ is here."

"You have _got _to be kidding me. Call security."

"We, um, have. He's not cooperating. Do you want him detained?"

Leia rubbed her temples, "No, no. That'll make it worse. Did he say what he wants?"

"Well, at the moment he is threatening a Government Security agent …"

"It's not even 0800. _Why _is he here?"

"To see you?"

"Tell him," Leia drew in a breath to ease her anger, "Tell him that if he wants to see me, he needs to make an appointment like every other being in the galaxy."

"Yes, Minister. Hold on."

She drummed her thumbs on the desk as she waited for the connection to go live again. There hadn't been any blaster fire yet and, she thought wryly, at least that was a good sign.

"Minister?"

"Yes, Jas?"

"Is tomorrow at 1530 fine with you? I can squeeze him in between the Senate hearing and the Rodian delegation … you're all booked up for today. By the way, have you decided which event you're attending tonight?"

She groaned, "Fine. Just get him to leave. And we'll talk about tonight later."

"Alright, then," Jas suddenly cut off and she could hear muted voices over the connection. She hoped it wasn't Han making another scene.

"Sorry," her lead assistant's voice came on clearly again, "Deputy Minister Apooravanamu is here for your meeting."

"Send him in. And get Solo out."

* * *

Yvarti Apooravanamu dipped his head in a slight bow to Leia as he entered her office. She returned the silent greeting and gestured for him to take a seat. Apooravanamu had been many things in life, but had spent most of it as a Raadhi, or chief mediator, on his home planet. He was reserved and exceedingly fair. Watching him sit, Leia could read the physical signs of his observation of her, and of the situation outside her office. He seemed to be constantly balancing the facts of the galaxy in his head.

"Minister, if I may ask, what was going on with that man outside?"

"It's not terribly important. He's just someone that I used to know, fought together in the Alliance. Member of the NTF delegation."

Apooravanamu steepled his fingers, pressing the tips of his index fingers to his lips, "Is he someone I should be aware of, before I go to the meeting this afternoon?"

"His information is here, along with the rest of the delegation's" Leia slid the thick flimsy file across her desk toward her deputy. He didn't pick it up.

"He's the reason you're recusing yourself."

"I don't want to endanger our negotiations."

"Understandable, Minister," he nodded toward the file, "This is sensitive enough to use flimsy?"

"I don't want these talks leaked just yet."

"And you have your own pod in the race."

She leaned back, "What do you mean?"

The man finally dropped his hands to the arms of his chair, revealing a small smile, "I mean that you don't want tongues wagging about General Han Solo showing up trying to sweep the Republic Minister of State off her feet and help out his business in the process. And yes, Minister, I know exactly who he is. I know it is rare, but I keep up on my galactic history, you know."

Leia colored slightly, chastised, "I'm keeping my distance for political reasons as much as personal ones. It'll come out eventually."

"You're doing the right thing. The NTF proposal is simple and I'm sure we will come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. They may even take your offer from yesterday since they aren't in the best position to negotiate."

"No, you're right, they aren't. I'll need a memo after the meeting, but I trust you to get this done and leave the Republic better off."

Grabbing the file in front of him, Apooravanamu stood, "Minister, I don't mean to be presumptuous, but I would recommend to you to _not _push Han Solo away right now. If he wants to talk with you, let him talk with you. If he gets angry, or feels slighted, he could blow the whole deal. I don't know what would happen then, but making the NTF an enemy of the Republic would be the seeds of a disaster. You've tolerated him before. Tolerate him again for a little while."

"I don't think – "

"Minister, you know what takes up the most time of a Raadhi?"

"Hmm?"

"Un-bondings, divorces. And I can tell you that the problem with mediating those kinds of conflicts is that the parties _must _get along enough to negotiate because even though they may hate one another, in order to come to the best outcome for _all_, they need to work together."

He stared down at her.

"Yes, yes, I get it."

"Don't make the galaxy pay for your personal affronts," he smiled that small smile again, "Although, if it makes you feel any better, based on what I saw outside your office, he does appear to be a _gasha-ran._"

"_Gasha-ran?_"

"A rude insult. Roughly translates to 'bird phallus' in Basic."

Leia grinned. It was a good description.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in getting an update posted for this story. Big life changes are afoot! Rest assured, nothing is abandoned and hopefully we are back to our regularly scheduled updates. I appreciate everyone so much for sticking with this and especially for reviews ... even in my long absence!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Don't Call Me**

**

* * *

**

"Ambassador."

The much older Rodian held out his hands to grasp Leia's in greeting, "It's a pleasure to see you, darling. I'm so glad you could come tonight."

"The pleasure is mine, Geeto."

"Every time I see you, you look more and more like your mother."

Leia seated herself at the polished table, laden with rich food. Thinking of Padme Amidala as her _mother _was still strange; 'mother' always brought to mind Breha Organa first, just as 'father' made her think of Bail.

The former princess cleared her throat and reach for the water goblet at her place setting, "She was far more beautiful than me."

"I can't speak to Human beauty standards, Minister, but your presence … the same."

"Well, thank you, Ambassador," she took a sip of the liquid in her glass and nearly spat it out – she'd forgotten Rodians drank water hot, "Actually, I have a question for you about Pad– my mother. Did you know of her relationship with my father?"

Geeto flexed and stretched his snout, "There were rumors, but there are always rumors. No one really knew anything. Padme and Anakin Skywalker _favored _one another, but that sort of thing was not uncommon. Both were so young, to have so much responsibility …"

"The pressures on both of them must have been enormous."

"You would know, my dear," the Rodian dipped his head in Leia's direction.

"But the Senate and the Jedi Council were always so opposed. Before my father turned, how could they have dealt with those conflicting interests?"

"They were unusual. Unconventional. Extraordinary, really. The tragedy of your father's story masks what a talented young man he was. The same with your mother."

"The point is that the story didn't end well."

"No, the point is that Palpatine was a brilliant politician with all the power in the galaxy at his disposal, yet no one knew it. Things didn't have to end the way they did, and conflicting interests never stopped the Jedi and the Senate from working together before Palpatine gained power as Chancellor. Relations deteriorated from there."

Leia sighed and was silent a moment before continuing, "So few people are left who knew both of my parents."

Geeto stretched his snout again, "I know."

"I guess it's ironic that Padme and Anakin's children became a Jedi and a politician."

"Not irony, Minister: genetics."

Leia opened her mouth, but her reply was cut short by the arrival at their table of a Rodian she did not know. He spoke in Rodese to Geeto, who chuckled heartily and slapped the young man on the shoulder.

"Minister Organa, Daardo here – the politics reporter for _The Galaxy _– tells me the Republic has opened negotiations with the New Trade Federation?"

She knew better than to say anything in front of a reporter, but made a mental note to check the holonet when she returned home for news coverage of the talks, "Unfortunately, Daardo, I cannot comment on past, present, or possible future diplomatic negotiations."

Daardo flexed his snout, "Pity, Minister, as we have a good source inside the government claiming such negotiations have begun."

"I will repeat that I cannot comment."

Geeto seemed to sense her tension and laid a hand on Daardo's arm, speaking softly in his native tongue. The younger Rodian's face tightened and he trotted off after a brief goodbye.

"Ah, to be young and idealistic. That one – so set on government transparency, democracy, making sure the gentlebeings of the galaxy know exactly what is happening in the Republic. Long enough on Coruscant and he'll eventually learn the value of limited information."

Leia should have agreed, but she was chagrined. Hadn't they fought, at such a terribly high cost, for ideals like transparency and democracy and everything the Empire wasn't? Palpatine was evil, a Sith Lord, but he was also an ordinary-if-talented power hungry politician who ran the Imperial government on a foundation of secrecy and centralized authority. The Dark Side was the least of the Empire's evil.

"Excuse me, Ambassador," Leia abruptly stood from the table.

* * *

She was about to violate all kinds of self-written secrecy and clearance rules as she approached the press table. Mon Mothma might have a stern word with her the next day once her aides delivered the highlights of the morning news cycle, but Leia at least couldn't be fired from the Cabinet. The Senate had to confirm a dismissal, and she was too popular to have to worry about the consequences of holding an impromptu press conference at the Rodian Clan Unity Dinner.

"Daardo."

"Minister Organa. I thought you were not offering any comment?"

Leia stiffened a bit at the accusatory tone in his voice, "The Ministry of State has no reason to hide its meetings with the New Trade Federation. I will give you," she looked up at the rest of the table and raised her voice to public speaking volume, "and your colleagues here, a few words on the record, if you like. Five minutes and voice only, no holos."

Everyone seated with Daardo erupted in activity, pulling out datapads and recording devices.

"Please, sit," a human male pulled out the sliding seat next to him, "I'm Tono Ruu of the _Coruscant Sun._"

"Pleasure to meet you."

"So, Minister," Daardo spoke across the table, "Did the New Trade Federation approach the Republic? Or was it the other way around?"

"The NTF contacted us."

"The galaxy is still recovering from the war. Don't you think it is unfair for the Republic to show favoritism to certain business conglomerates and not others?"

"We hope opening the door to the NTF will encourage future public-private partnerships in all sectors," Leia replied.

Ruu broke in, "Do we need to worry about a new Separatist movement?"

"A new war is not in the interest of anyone in the galaxy, especially anyone looking to make money.

"But is the NTF a criminal enterprise? The leadership is filled with former underworld types."

"Business experience is business experience, legal or no, and the backgrounds of organization members have no bearing on the future of the business; however, the NTF has tentatively agreed to full annual government audits."

Tono Ruu stroked his short beard and smiled, "Good answer."

The Minister of State tingled with the man's genuine praise.

* * *

Culturally, it didn't make much sense, but Rodians threw great parties. Leia had decided to take dinner at the press table, shocking and pleasing the reporters present. She didn't answer any further questions about sensitive issues or negotiations, but ingratiated herself to those reporters she didn't know and caught up with those she did. Following dinner, she excused herself to the bar and found Ruu following her. He'd retrieved for her a much too sugary drink.

"I would've preferred the ale," she gestured with her frosted glass to the bottle he was holding.

"My kind of woman."

"Please. I don't _do _reporters," Leia twisted her lips into a half smile.

"Not dashing enough for you, Princess? I know all about your standards."

The twisted grin on the Minister of State's face turned into a twist in her gut. If his delivery had been condescending and misogynistic, she would have laughed, reminded him of her position in the Galactic government, and walked away. But he wasn't trying to take her down a peg: he was flirting. Calling her 'Princess' was familiar and sarcastic, even self-effacing. Tono Ruu was pulling a Han Solo and Leia Organa was falling for it.

"Dashing, hmm … _dashing _you have to prove."

"And just how might I do that?"

Leia wondered if she should go for it with him. He was tall and well-built and looked vaguely like the young Obi-Wan Kenobi she'd seen in holos with her father. She could make him sign a vacuum-tight confidentiality agreement.

"You can start by ordering two Alderaanian Flamers."

"You drink Flamers?"

"Only to see if my company can."

* * *

Tono had her halfway out of her dress before she managed to palm open her apartment door. It was an expensive garment, and she had to keep admonishing him to be careful, warning him that the _Coruscant Sun _would get a hefty bill if he tore out the closures.

Leia moaned as his lips met her collarbone.

"You don't have a secret husband stashed away in here, do you?" he murmured against her neck.

"Not to my knowledge."

He slid his hands down her sides and cupped her ass. Leia gasped against his mouth, and was surprised by how eager and turned on she felt. She knew herself well enough to realize that her response had less to do with Tono – although he was attractive – and more to do with the fact she hadn't been able to think straight about anything all day except Han. At several points she'd found herself daydreaming about the things he could do to her on various pieces of furniture in her office.

Leia stepped back from the flushed reporter in her entryway, "Do you want anything before we – "

The comm station in her living room beeped.

"_Kreth. _I'm sorry—"

"You have to take it, I know."

"Sorry. I'll … I'll see who it is."

She backed toward the console, struck by a confusing swirl of annoyance and relief. Interruptions were a way of life and a call at home could mean that her brother had a bad dinner or that Corellia had invaded the Corporate Sector. As she reached down to press the 'Receive' button, she noticed the message light was flashing. She pleaded silently to the Force that the Republic not be at war.

"Organa."

"Hey, Sweetheart."

Leia glanced back at Tono, slightly panicked. He was absently scanning a state-of-the-art communications datapad. She sucked in a deep breath and fumbled with the headset before getting it plugged in.

"Aren't we meeting tomorrow, Han? It's late."

"But you're up."

"You don't know that."

"Aw, 'course I do, Princess. I know what you sound like when you're woken up."

Leia looked over her shoulder at Tono again, who was now seated patiently on a fluffy chair. She drummed her fingers on the console's metal top.

"What do you want? Can this wait? I'm a little busy."

The pause was longer than she expected.

"Look, I'm … you know what? Nevermind."

"Han, what?" She was getting impatient.

"Nothin'. See ya tomorrow, Sweetheart. Have fun."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The red light went out on the comm station signaling the connection was dead. Leia couldn't resist throwing the headset violently at the device.

Tono walked over, grasped her hand, and brought it to his lips. He pulled her pinkie into his mouth and sucked lightly, "You okay? Anything urgent?"

"No, just …" she waved her free hand around, "Just … you should probably go. I'm sorry."

"But," he turned her hand and kissed her palm, "we were just getting started."

Leia felt terrible and confused, but managed to muster the best excuse on Coruscant and execute a perfect delivery as she pulled her hand away from him, "I have a very early morning tomorrow, and while I'd love to continue, I realize now I've had too much to drink since I'm feeling a bit achy. I'm so sorry, Tono."

"No, no, I know. Well, any time you want to do an exclusive …" his eyes twinkled.

His good humor was refreshing and Leia had a fleeting doubt about letting him go. Would it be so hard to have sex – or even a relationship – with a halfway decent man? She shook her head and did her best to grin back at him.

"I'll let you know."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "'Night, Minister."

"'Night, reporter."

Tono laughed as he left, but the moment the door was closed she moved back to the comm station to listen to her messages. She didn't need the Force to know who had left them.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Things get a bit more serious in this chapter. Also - glad to see so many of you are still enjoying the story!_

_

* * *

_**Revisited**

**

* * *

**

_EXCLUSIVE! LEIA ORGANA AND HAN SOLO - BACK TOGETHER?_

Leia looked up from the holonews projection on her counter and rubbed a hand across her face.

"So, something you care to share?" Luke watched her over the lip of his mug.

"You already know nothing's happened. You'd _know _if it had_._ Don't even try to tell me that you wouldn't."

"I learned the hard way not to try to read your thoughts."

She slid off the stool to refill her mug with caf, "That was your fault."

"That is _burned _into my memory. I've had _nightmares _about it."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad."

Luke made a sour face, "Maybe for you."

His sister rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what did happen, then?"

"Han commed me late last night," she bit her lip and couldn't help the corners of her mouth turning up at the absurdity of what occurred, "while I was … entertaining a reporter from the _Sun._"

"A _reporter?_" Luke exclaimed, the whine of a teenaged Tatooine farmer breaking through the Jedi exterior.

"Yes, a reporter. Not my finest moment."

"You really picked up a reporter at the Rodian dinner."

"Yes," she sighed, "And I thought the big news this morning would be the NTF talks."

"Well, they are. Sort of. I mean, they're mentioned in the last sentence of the article."

"How am I going to go in and meet with Han today after this? I just _can't._"

Luke shot her a sympathetic look and swung his legs off the arm of the lounging chair. Leia thought he was going to get up to leave – and leave _her _alone (although the sympathy was nice)– but he settled into another relaxed position, "Did your reporter overhear your conversation with him?"

"I guess. He seemed uninterested in the conversation in the first place, and I was quick enough to use a headset, but I guess … I guess I should have known."

"Han won't care, you know."

"No, I _don't _know."

He just shook his head, "When is your meeting?"

"1530."

"Will you comm me afterwards?"

Leia began gathering her datapads into her bag, "If I have time."

He finally took his cue to clear out of her apartment, and popped out of the chair to replace his cup in the autowasher.

"You'll be at the Kashyyyk celebration tonight, right?"

"Yes, Chewie invited me," she took a final swig of caf, "I owe him. How do I look?"

Luke smiled, wrapping an arm around her and giving her a quick squeeze, "You're the most beautiful baby sister in the galaxy."

"Watch it, baby brother," she said, poking a warning finger in his side.

* * *

"He's in there," Jas stood up and whispered from behind his desk.

Leia loosed what she thought must have been her most galaxy-weary sigh all day, "_Already?_"

"He … insisted."

She'd lecture her assistant later. It wasn't grounds for termination, but it was close. A very short list of people were allowed into her office unaccompanied.

Han Solo had his long limbs draped over one of the cube chairs in front of her desk when she entered, clearly already at home in her space. _That bastard, _she thought, with more affection than she intended. He'd forgone all formality in appearance today and was wearing a cleaner version of the white shirt-dark pants-spacer's boots uniform he'd donned for the four years of their acquaintance.

"You're early."

"I'm a respectable businessman now," he turned his head to meet her gaze and she wanted nothing more than to smack the smug look off his face, "Gotta be punctual."

"Punctuality is the lease of your problems."

His eyes followed her as she rounded her desk to take a seat facing him.

"What? Hearing not go so well?"

She ignored the question, "How did you get Jas to let you in?"

"Your assistants are pretty easy to persuade. Might wanna watch that."

"What is there to worry about? You once claimed you could _persuade _the teeth out of a gundark's mouth."

He smirked at her, "What can I say? I'm a charming guy. You've never said otherwise."

She leaned forward, "I've always said otherwise."

"Aw, you were always just tryin' to save face."

"I have a galaxy of other, much more important concerns than making an accurate judgment of your charisma."

"Oh, you mean like that little item about you – _us _– in the _Coruscant Sun _this morning?"

She'd almost forgotten about it, but of course he had to bring it up, "Gossip is gossip, Han. I've learned to ignore it."

"Nice image they added of us, too. You know – that one in the Republic archives from when we planned the invasion here. Hard to believe that was so long ago."

She averted her eyes and pretended to be busy moving things around on her desk. Talking with him was too effortless, and he made the handsome reporter she'd almost slept with the night before look awkward and plain. _Ease back on the throttle, Organa._

"Well, it was. A lifetime."

"Nah, not that long," his eyes scanned her up and down, seeming to take her in for the first time since she walked in the office, "Why'd you break Alderaanian tradition?"

"What?"

"Your hair, your clothes … I like it, sure, but it's pretty damn different."

"Alderaan is gone. There was no use in me continuing the arbitrary cultural performances of a dead planet."

A half-laugh burst from his lips, a sound of incredulity. "I don't believe that for a _second._"

He was right. In reality, she'd fallen into a deep, angry depression when he'd abandoned her. During one particularly bad depressive episode in the month following his departure, she'd incinerated nearly all of her material possessions, clothing included, save her combat boots, blasters, holos, and a handful of Alderaanian mementos. She'd sliced off the thick hair that had hung to her hips and incinerated it too. Luke had found her curled up on the floor of her temporary quarters naked and shaking.

"I had to move on."

He fidgeted with the outer trouser seam on his right thigh where he is blaster was usually strapped, "So it was about me."

"In part, yes."

Sadness clouded his face for a moment and Leia felt bad. During the years she knew him, he had teased her incessantly about everything _except _Alderaan. He never made fun of her sartorial modesty, her impulse, even in fatigues, to keep her legs and upper arms covered because those were the rules of the Royal House. He never complained about three feet of hair getting in the way during sex when she knew it did. He never asked her to give up her identity as a princess, even as he sarcastically used her title and even when he learned she wasn't really one after all. She'd severed those parts of herself on her own.

"But it wasn't just about you. I had to let go of a lot of things."

"And here I'd thought you let Core fashion get to you, being a celebrity politician and all."

"Just because I haven't been wearing the same pants for twelve years …"

"Hey, now look, Your Highness –"

"Minister."

He brushed away her interjection, "These aren't the _same _pants. And there's no crime in me knowing what I like."

"Your consistent attachment to those pants is commendable, I guess."

"Ain't the only thing I've been attached to for a long time."

He could have meant almost anything, but she knew without a doubt he meant her.

"Are you comparing me to _pants_?"

"Nope – just illustratin' my commitment."

That was it; he'd said it. Leia's thin veneer of tolerance snapped.

"Commitment? What do you know about commitment? You _left me!_" She banged the desktop.

"Hey, hey – don't shoot," he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and kept his voice level, "I made a mistake."

"If it was such a terrible mistake, why did you disappear for _years_?"

"Like you made any effort to contact _me. _I wasn't that hard to find."

"Oh no, this is not my fault. I _begged_ you to stay, remember?"

"I –"

She wasn't going to let him make excuses, "And it was the most humiliating experience of my life. And I've been tortured, chained to a giant slug, dressed down in front of the entire Senate, had my personal life splashed all over the holonews … but _no, _you take that honor."

"Look, you ain't exactly got a monopoly on bein' hurt here."

She should have registered that he was confessing, being open about his feelings in a way that was rare, but the Republic's chief diplomat had her prey cornered and she was out for blood.

"Then why was it so easy for you to leave?"

"You think that was _easy_? You think I just up and decided to leave one day without a second thought?"

"I tried to reason with you. You wouldn't listen."

"That's the thing – I didn't want you to reason with me. I'd gotten enough reason from you to last a lifetime."

"What did you want me to do then? Simply drop everything and bond with you?"

"I never asked you to drop everything."

"But that's what you wanted."

"You know what I wanted, Leia? I wanted a _life_ with you."

"I was serious about my promise at Endor, Han."

"And I was serious about mine."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you left."

"Also doesn't change the fact that you rejected me."

"I didn't reject you. I told you to wait."

"You _told _me 'no'."

Leia stood, unable to face him any longer, and moved to the viewport. A thick golden haze had settled over this part of Coruscant and she could almost feel the heat baking the duracrete. She pitied the Wookiees gathered in the capital for the Battle of Kashyyyk memorial dedication. She pitied herself.

"I was scared," she began, tracing a pattern on the transparisteel.

After several long moments, she continued, "I thought … this is silly, you're just going to laugh at me … but I thought that if we were bonded – officially – our lucky streak would end. That I'd lose you, that you'd get killed, or that you'd get bored, that we would settle into a life and you'd hate it. It was stupid, superstitious, but after everything … our, our … us … it was too good to be true. I was more afraid of losing you than I was of losing the _krethin' _war. I didn't want to lose you."

She turned to look at him, every trace of pretense dropping from her features. He remained silent. Of course he didn't believe her. It wasn't like she believed him. _Stalemate. _She wanted to shed her own skin, shivering imperceptibly in a raw fear that he'd leave her office more a stranger than before he entered.

"But you left. I bought the krayt dragons, I live in the krayt dragon den."

He exhaled and looked chastened, "I'm sorry, too."

"Han – "

"Lemme talk. I was scared, too. But I thought you were a sure bet, so I gambled. I've played a lotta Sabacc, Your Worship, and I've never thrown a hand like that."

"I loved you."

"I know," he let it sink in a minute, let the shared memories sit noticed but untouched, before continuing, "Now, where in the Nine Hells did you get that saying?"

That was out of a different spacelane. "What?"

"The krayt dragon one."

The laugh bubbled up inside of her unexpectedly, moved past the resignation, and escaped, "Lisi Nix."

"Glad to know it didn't come from some prissy Coruscanti socialite who prob'ly couldn't lift a full-size blaster on his best day."

He was trying to lead her off the topic of their parting, that was plain, and he was masterful at distraction. Arguing over fault wasn't going to get them anywhere, and the banter was natural, familiar. She went with it.

"What? Jealous?" She leaned back against the transparisteel.

"Me? Nah," He lifted a booted foot to rest on her desk, signaling that he felt he had the situation under control, "So, you taking the guy you were with last night to the Kashyyyk thing?"

"Why do you think I was with someone last night?"

"Easy. You'd've taken less time to answer the comm if you'd been in the 'fresher. I've been there; I know how quick you jump."

"Maybe I've gotten more relaxed in my old age."

"No chance, Sweetheart."

"Have you talked to Chewie?"

"Yeah, yesterday. Got to see Lumpy and Malla, too."

"You're lucky he forgave you."

"Didn't forgive me. Told me it'd be bad press for the Wookiees if he tore the limbs off a decorated-general-cum-high-profile-business-leader day before their big moment. I'm not worried. He'll come around."

"It was really hard on him when you left Coruscant."

"He's a big cub," brushing off her comment with a wave of his hand, "He can take care of himself."

"Han, I don't think you understand. He gave up everything for his life debt to you and _you _skipped out on him without even saying goodbye."

"Yeah, well, I had my reasons. Anyway, I didn't plan on being gone forever. I'm back, aren't I?"

"Palling around on Coruscant for a few days doesn't quite qualify as being back."

"If we get this deal hammered out with your minions, NTF's gonna relocate here. Already got my place in Coronet up for auction. Lando and me'll be looking at apartments and commercial properties tomorrow."

Subdued and disturbed by the prospect that he was considering a permanent move to Coruscant, Leia glanced at the chrono on the wall near the door. The Republic was her territory, not his, and despite their openness just now, she felt uneasy.

"You should go," she said, "The Rodian delegation is scheduled to arrive any minute."

He swung his leg down and slapped his thighs before rising, "Well, Princess, thanks for agreeing to meet. I 'preciate it."

"Good luck with … with everything."

"Yeah."

They stood awkwardly, trying in silence to negotiate his departure. Had anything changed? Would they have a candid conversation like this ever again? The space between them was charged with regret and attraction and pain and anticipation, which Leia could detect reverberating through the Force. Even after so long, she could feel Han's presence in a way she couldn't even feel her brother. It was nauseating. She moved toward the door to let him out, to break the spell.

"Look, when I called you last night, I wanted to ask you something."

"What – you weren't just trying to annoy me?"

"Cute," He crossed his arms and sauntered forward, close enough to make her uncomfortable, and his mobile face grew serious.

"Han."

"I wanted to ask," he leaned deliberately closer, his eyes flicking just once to her lips, and she didn't duck away, "And I don't give a womprat's ass if you already have one: be my date to Chewie's thing tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: If anyone is wondering, Leia's clothing in this story is influenced by the elegant and thoroughly modern style of French first lady Carla Bruni Sarkozy. I just couldn't imagine Leia slogging around in the post-ROTJ galaxy in the same damn white robes or other overly floofy or fussy garments all the time. And, after all, higher hemlines correlate with economic growth and political stability._

_

* * *

_**Hurt So Good**

**

* * *

**

"Jas, could you get Threepio in here?"

"Yes, Minister."

The golden droid's head appeared around the edge of her open door in a few seconds. The Rodians had just left, and Leia was exhausted.

"Come in, Threepio."

"Oh, oh – was there an error in the Rodese documents, Minister?"

Leia rubbed a hand under her eye, stretching out her weary tired muscles, "No, Threepio. I need you to go on a errand for me."

"Of course. I am happy to be at your service."

"I commed in an order to the manager at CorCor Boutique for a dress. I need you to go pick it up and bring it back here."

"Do you want me to go right away?"

"I need the dress here before 1800 so, yes, go now."

"Is there anything else I can pick up for your while I'm out?"

"No, but get it back here in time."

"Yes, ma'am."

Leia shook her head as Threepio scuttled off.

* * *

The Minister of State chewed on her thumbnail and pondered the dress on the hanger in front of her. There wasn't enough time to send Threepio back to CorCor to exchange the dress, and nothing in her office wardrobe was appropriate for the occasion. The Battle of Kashyyyk Memorial dedication wasn't her stage – she was attending more as a friend than as a government official – so the two formal gowns she had on hand were too attention grabbing.

The dark green tailored shimmersilk looked innocuous from the front. It had a high neckline, long, tight sleeves and sharp, stiff shoulders. The garment was perfectly of-the-moment but the modest hem that reached just past her knees kept it polished. The plunging back, however, was something else entirely. There was no way to cover it up without ruining the overall look of the dress.

That the first place Han Solo's wandering hands would go would be her bare lower back didn't help things.

In one swift movement, she grabbed the dress and stepped into it, sick of the second-guessing. If the holomagazines blasted her for the choice, she would have to ignore it. Perhaps she could even slip into the event relatively unharassed. A diminutive human female could certainly hide behind a Wookiee or two. As she pulled the dress up to her waist, Leia realized with dismay that she would have to remove the foundation garment binding her breasts because it wrapped around her back.

"_Great,_" she wriggled out of her underwear and tossed it on the floor.

Then she heard her main office door open.

"Shit," she waddled over to the 'fresher door panel, one arm covering her breasts, and punched it shut, "Shit."

"Minister?" Jas's voice came through the intercom near the sink, "Hellooooo? Minister?"

"I'm uh, a little busy at the moment, Jas."

"Your escort is here. I'm just letting him into your office."

"Tell him," she sucked in a deep breath and noted the time – 1800 on the nose, "Tell him he can just wait."

Han's voice answered, rather than Jas's, "So, you got this set up so you can talk to people while you're in the 'fresher?"

"Yes, Han," she finally got her left arm into the tight sleeve.

"Isn't that, I dunno, a little awkward?"

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward. Like finding out you've kissed your brother in an unsisterly way."

"Point taken," he was silent for a few moments as she got the bodice of the dress adjusted, "You're not gonna make me wait forever out here, aren't you?"

"I still have to fix my hair."

"Maybe you can just leave it down."

In response, she flipped on her small hairstyling droid. It whirred to life and would drown out anything that came through the intercom. She released it and kept her head still as the droid pulled and twisted her hair. The styling cycle gave her a chance to inspect her make-up and dab kaff extract crème under her eyes. She didn't really care that she didn't look perfect – it was more trouble than it was worth, and tonight she'd be around people who had seen her dirty and bruised and bloody anyway.

The droid had begun to weave her hair into a loose updo and she reached behind her head to deactivate it.

Immediately as the buzz ceased, Han's voice came through the intercom, "You done yet?"

"Dampen your thrusters, flyboy. It's been seven years, so you can wait another minute."

"Yeah, yeah, well, hurry up."

Leia shook her head, freeing the waves the droid had created. Maybe making this one concession to the man waiting in her office early in the evening would prevent further concessions later. _Be generous early, _Bail had always told her, _and get what you want in the end._

She reached for the 'fresher door and palmed it open.

* * *

Both Han and Leia had honed exceptional Sabacc faces, so when the Minister of State saw the slack-jawed look on the former smuggler's face, she knew her expression had to mirror his. She'd expected him to show up in exactly the same thing she'd seen him in earlier in the day, but instead, he'd donned a relaxed but exquisitely tailored dark suit. He was also sitting in her office chair with his feet on her desk.

Her brain kicked into gear, "Out!"

He made no effort to move, "And she opens her mouth."

"Whatever. Are you ready to go?"

"Hey, _I _was here on time."

"Well, _I _had a bit of a problem with my dress."

"Yeah, yeah. Your security detail is already waiting outside, too," he pointed toward her door.

"At least they know to protect me from you."

"I promised you I'd be _nice._"

"'Nice' means something a lot different for you than it does for most beings, Han," she walked around the desk toward him, "Can I get in here please?"

He dropped his feet and pushed the chair back but didn't get up. Leia wedged her way in between him and the desk to retrieve her holdout blaster from the top drawer. Leaning over slightly to pick up the weapon, she felt a hand on the bare skin of her back.

The sensation of his warm fingers in such intimate contact with her body caused an involuntary shiver that sent a flash of heat from her scalp to her toes. Leia carefully laid the blaster on the desk and went about fastening a tiny jeweled holster to her wrist as if nothing was happening. She felt him move and shift his weight forward. Probably emboldened by the fact she hadn't pulled away or the turned the blaster on him, he began tracing the edge of the fabric sitting at the base of her spine.

His voice was low and husky when he finally spoke after what seemed to Leia like an eternity but couldn't have been more than five seconds, "This the problem with your dress?"

She slipped the blaster into place on her wrist, "Yes."

"Funny, Princess, I don't see what the problem is."

She'd made a big deal to him – to everyone, really – that it had been so long since her relationship with him had ended. Yet, somehow, the bickering, the touch, and the affection made seven years collapse into the blink of an eye. Time warped around them. Deep in her mind, Leia knew it wasn't just the psychology of human relationships but that it also had something to do with the Force. Luke had explained to her once that one of the Force talents that she had that made her such a successful negotiator was an ability to subtly manipulate how those around her felt time. Here, with Han, she was tricking herself, just as she seemed to have stretched out the days on their journey from Hoth to Bespin all those years ago.

"I'm ready. We don't want to be too late and have Chewie even madder at you," she reached around her back and grasped his hand, tugging on it slightly to get him up.

She smiled as they walked toward the door, interlacing her fingers with his.

* * *

When they stepped out of the hovercar, the media gallery erupted.

"So much for making a quiet entrance," Han whispered in her ear.

She turned her head slightly toward him, "Well, they'll be getting what they want, won't they?"

"You mean _us_?"

"Thanks to that little piece in the _Sun. _I'm sure the media is just dying to confirm it."

They walked close together, but not touching, toward the platform set up for distinguished guests, about a hundred paces past the press, "Confirm, huh?"

"You know what I meant."

He bumped her lightly with his torso, "I do, huh?"

She smiled widely as they reached the reporters and holographers and said through her teeth, "You do."

So close now, she was able to distinguish the individual voices, some in Basic, some not, trying to get her attention. She kept smiling and laughed a bit as she waved toward the various recording devices.

"Minister! Over here! Hot dress!"

She wasn't sure if the arm Han had slipped around her waist made her more or less self-conscious. It wasn't that Leia hated the media or appearing in public, but she had signed up to be a politician, not a celebrity. She glanced over at her date who, despite all of his protests about being the center of attention (she and Luke had to carefully coax him to even appear in front of the troops to receive his medal at Yavin), appeared to be hamming it up for the press. _She _knew he was nervous – could feel his tense muscles – but no one else, save perhaps Chewbacca, would be able to tell from his outward appearance and demeanor.

"Hey, look over here, Minister! General!"

"Good to see you back together!"

"Let's get a good holo of that dress, Minister!"

Han's voice rumbled over the din, "Can we get movin'?"

"Just smile and wave. It'll be over soon."

He groaned.

"You wanted to be my date, Han."

A Twi'lek in the front row called out, "Leia! Han! Kiss for the imager!"

Apparently others thought that request was a good idea, and the gallery exploded in a chorus of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Leia looked up into Han's face to find his signature half-smile plastered on it, but felt her own smile faltering.

"We can't," she whispered and tried to fake a laugh.

He loosened his grip on her slightly, just enough to turn her in his arms to face him, "No tongue, I promise."

In her peripheral vision, she saw him hold out an accusatory finger to the press, but kept focused on her.

"Don't even try."

Han was leaning in and was so close, so very close. Leia closed her eyes, and his lips were instantly pressed against hers. The kiss lingered a moment – long enough for holos to be taken – but remained chaste and ended quickly. She opened her eyes to see him smirking down at her and she felt uncomfortable. Kissing him, however briefly, stirred up strange feelings of familiar excitement. More than that, however, was her uncertainty about the authenticity of the kiss. Had he done it – had _they _done it – because they were egged on? Or because they wanted to anyway, and the pressure offered a convenient excuse?

Admonishing or mocking him was always easier than admitting anything to him, so she slipped into the safety of that, "Scoundrel."

"So it was good for you, too?"

She rolled her eyes. On the platform, Luke spotted them and waved.

"I see my brother. Let's go get a seat."

"Lead the way, Princess."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating - was off playing in the woods for most of July! Hope you enjoy ..._

_

* * *

_

**Underneath it All**

**

* * *

**

When Han and Leia reached the platform for honored guests, Luke shoved a large datapad into his sister's hands.

"Your own brother has to find out from the holonews?"

Leia looked down at the image on the device's screen: a holo of Han kissing her, taken only minutes ago.

"That isn't what it looks like."

Luke gave her his best 'incredulous brother' look before turning his attention to Leia's companion, "Han?"

"Don't look at me, Kid."

"Uh _huh. _Right," he sat down, gesturing for Han and Leia to do the same, "Well, when you're ready to tell me, you know where to find me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"And don't forget to invite me to the bonding ceremony."

"Cute."

"Unless that's already happened," the Jedi deadpanned.

Leia rolled her eyes, miffed. Was the whole galaxy conspiring against her? She decided that she didn't want to think about it too hard. She also didn't want to think about the man sitting just a bit too close to her, as if he had every privilege to do such a thing. She scooted a hairsbreadth toward her brother.

"I ain't gonna bite, Your Worship. Maybe if you want me to, but I don't remember you being into that kind of thing in public."

"Shut up, Han."

"Easy."

Luke kept his eyes forward, staring at the dramatic white draping on the monument and shaking his head.

"You know Chewie asked me to say a few words."

"Why didn't you tell me, Luke?"

"Because you'd try to give me advice."

Physically shoving him would have been indecorous, so she gave him a mental slap through the Force. Unaware of the connection between the twins, Han chuckled.

_Hey, you know that is exactly what you would have done, _Luke's thought came through loud and clear.

"I could have given you good advice."

Han casually draped his arm on the back of Leia's seat and leaned behind her head to speak to the Jedi, "For the record, _my _advice would be to leave the talking to the politicians like Her Highnessness. Two mynocks, one boulder."

"Normally I'd be with you, Han, but Chewie asked me personally."

Leia didn't catch all of her date's reply over the loud conversation of three howling Wookiees approaching them, but heard the words, 'lucky', 'Wookiee kinda persuasion', and 'stupid'. She still wondered why Chewie was tolerating Han's presence at the event; after all, she was barely tolerating him.

She caught Chewbacca's eye in the approaching group. He glanced quickly from her to Han and back again and bared his teeth ever so slightly. To humans who hadn't been around Wookiees very much, the expression would have been interpreted as threatening. Leia wasn't absolutely certain, but she would have bet a good number of credits that that was a smirk. She'd seen her friend use it to good effect in a variety of circumstances, including several Sabaac games.

Still, she was confused about Chewie's relative warmth toward Han. During the ride from her office, he had insisted repeatedly that things really were okay between him and his former partner. In fact, she didn't believe him until the Wookiee ruffled Han's hair in greeting.

["I am glad you made it, little one,"] he addressed her directly.

"I am honored, Governor."

["We will begin soon. Are you well?"]

"Yes, yes," she glanced at Han, who still had his arm draped behind her, "I am. I look forward to the ceremony."

Chewie reached out and placed a great paw on her shoulder, crushing the fabric just slightly, ["I'm glad."]

Leia wasn't quite sure to what he was referring.

* * *

It was probably some trick of the Force, but Luke Skywalker projected an enviable amount of authority behind the podium. They had settled into a reality that traced Luke's various talents to Anakin Skywalker and her's to Padme Amidala, but Leia knew her brother had none of their father's legendary recklessness and more than a bit of their mother's way with words.

"Friends, gentlebeings," he began, scanning the large, diverse crowd, "I am honored to be a part of this celebration tonight, when we commemorate – with no pause and no reservation – the bravery of Wookiees, their past and continued defense of galactic freedom, and the sacrifices made by so many of them in that defense.

"I stand before you, a_ Jedi,_ today as a testament to the bravery of Wookiees. Now, I wasn't born until several days after the battle, but I would not be here – we would not be here, in fact – if not for what happened on the forested beaches of your home. Leading the clone army and Wookiee forces during those long days was Jedi Master Yoda. Now, Master Yoda was as opposite a Wookiee as a being could be: short, green, and not very furry. But the Wookiees had extraordinary respect for Master Yoda and when Order 66 went to the clone troops, the order to kill the Jedi, Wookiees – including two among us today who I count as friends – sheltered him and saw to his safe passage off-planet. General Tarfful, General Chewbacca, let us recognize you."

The crowd erupted with war-whoops and clapping. The two Wookiee war heroes seemed delighted and humbled by the praise, but Leia was shocked. She had no idea Chewie had played such a key role in the Republic or in her own life (aside from the obvious). She caught a glimpse of Han, who was whooping along with the Wookiees, in her peripheral vision. _He knows. He knew. Chewie's position isn't new. He's always been a leader._

"So," Luke cleared his throat, "When I knew him, Master Yoda was living in the Dagobah system, a hermit. It was from him, the very last of the Jedi, that I received my training. But over twenty years before that, he had fought Emperor Palpatine to a draw and distracted the fledging Empire just long enough to save my sister and me from its clutches. I think it's right to say that I have Wookiees to thank for my life, Wookiees who defied authority for the greater good and at great sacrifice to themselves.

"But Wookiee sacrifices didn't end with the withdrawal of the Separatist army from their planet. Kashyyyk ultimately fell to Imperial occupation and the Empire enslaved thousands of Wookiees even though the slave trade was legally forbidden. Yet, their spirit endured. At the end of the Galactic Civil War, tens of thousands of Wookiees were freed from the spice mines of Kessel, from the fuel harvesting stations of Gnostus, and from the lower-level factories of Coruscant's outer 17th. Scattered throughout the galaxy so few years ago, most Wookiees have returned from their diaspora to Kashyyyk. I am happy to say that Kashyyyk has become an invaluable founding member of the New Republic and tonight, we honor the entire Wookiee race with a monument in the heart of the galactic capital."

The material covering the giant memorial fell away, and Leia heard the crowd gasp around her. A massive ball of sculpted roots gave way to two polished durasteel trunks that role well over a hundred meters into the purple sky, supporting a huge stylized canopy.

"There is a saying in Shyriiwook that I will do my best to translate," a smiling Luke continued over the din, "That says, 'Once two branches grow together, they cannot be torn apart.' May it be so for the past and the future, for heroism and sacrifice, for Kashyyyk and the Republic"

Leia smiled up at her brother and sent him a message, _Proud of you._

Han squeezed her arm lightly. As she turned to face him, he was already moving away.

* * *

Leia's heels clicked on the polished Tsugian stone as she struggled to keep up with Han's long strides. She didn't know why he had suddenly excused himself after the unveiling but wanted to find out. Deep down, the Minister of State was afraid he would just keep walking, would ditch her, and she would be stuck explaining his absence to their friends.

"Han!" She called, her voice reverberating in the empty plaza.

He stopped and spun to face her, "Why are you following me?"

"You knew I'd follow you. Why are you out here? Hiding?"

He didn't answer, so she assumed she was right.

"Han," she gentled her voice, "What's wrong?"

"When I was a kid, I had this Wookiee doll named Mobo – not a Shyriiwook name at all. I took it everywhere with me. Before … I was real little and that thing was my best friend."

Leia almost laughed; the idea of a young Han with a stuffed Wookiee companion was too much. But, the occasions he even mentioned his childhood were rare, so she held it in.

"What happened to it?"

"Dunno. I grew up."

That said it all. He wasn't looking at her. Instead, his eyes were fixed back on the war monument, on the twisting durasteel in the shape of soaring, but much smaller than lifesize, wroshyr trees, their branches entwined.

"Han."

"Wookiees were legendary until the Empire changed things."

His genuine affection for Wookiees was touching. One of their first conversations after the destruction of the first Death Star had been about Wilhuff Tarkin's personal involvement in widespread Wookiee enslavement. He'd surprised her then; she'd expected him to shrug and say something about 'whatever's profitable, Your Worship.' What she got was a loud, lengthy diatribe, punctuated by breaking a hydrospanner on the _Falcon'_s hull.

"Did you know about Chewie?"

"Of course I knew."

"Can you tell me why he stuck around with you for so long?"

"Why did you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did _you_ stick around me for so long?"

"I – this isn't about me. This is about Chewie."

"No, no, no. I _know you. _You're ain't wonderin' about _Chewie,_" he waved a hand in the space between them,"You're wonderin' about Chewbacca, Grand General of the Order of the Kin-Root of Kashyyyk, and you wanna know why such a decorated and respectable Wookiee wound up smugglin' spice with a worthless idiot like me."

She shook her head, eyes wide, "That's not what I meant."

He crossed his arms and leaned against a duracrete post that seemed to have suddenly appeared just for that purpose, "Think about it, _Princess._"

Leia turned her head to study the reflection of the giant monument on the soaring transparisteel walls of the Devaronian embassy. She understood what he was saying, and was ashamed that she questioned him, questioned Chewie, and inadvertently questioned herself.

"Look, you know this better than anyone. Doesn't matter who you were in some other life when you're on the run. And it ain't like any of the Imps could tell one Wookiee from another, but livin' below the law was the safest place for Chewie to be."

"Really, Han. How could he have deigned to take orders from you for so long?"

The former smuggler laughed – a resonating, hearty sound, "You really think Chewie took _orders _from me?"

"I remember you ordering him around more times than I can count."

"Yeah, you ordered _me _around all the time, too. Doesn't mean I _took orders_ from you."

"Good point."

Han relaxed into the duracrete.

"We didn't ask questions for a long time, not until we got in our first real scrape. Locked up in a semi-legal prison on some backwater moon with no name," he shook his head and dropped his gaze back to her, "Somehow the tall tales became actual life stories and that was that. What? You never noticed the big oaf had military training?"

"I … I guess I did. I just assumed it was the Wookiee warrior tradition."

"Yeah, well."

They stood in silence, uncertain how to continue the conversation.

"What did you tell him?"

"What?"

"Chewie isn't mad at you. What did you tell him?"

"C'mon, isn't it obvious?"

"Obviously not to me."

"He deserved better."

Leia was thrown, "You mean better than the way you treated him?"

"That too. But with taking Coruscant … I dunno … he didn't need to be hangin' around me anymore. Fifteen years in the life of a Wookiee isn't much, but he needed to be able to go off, do his own thing," he shrugged, "He woulda come with me if I'd told him."

The casual, off-handed way he spoke masked the gravity of what he was telling her, and it took Leia a moment to realize just exactly what he was saying.

"You left him like that _on purpose_?"

"He was pissed, but he gets it. And look," he jerked a thumb toward the floodlamps illuminating the big celebration a couple hundred meters away, "He's a _governor _for Sith's sake. It's what he wanted. Fallin' in with me was an accident, and I sure as shit wasn't gonna let him throw his life away bein' my bodyguard."

For seven years, the way Han had left Chewbacca had grated her more than the way he'd left her. She'd been hurt, deeply, but at least they'd fought, at least there was some chain of events she could trace. When she'd reflected on it, after the months of shock, she could find comfort in her own mistakes. But Chewie … Leia could still hear him yelling at her in Shryiiwook so furious she could hardly understand him. It was an education, though: she'd quickly learned the Wookiee word for 'stupid human'.

Han was doing more explaining today than he had in the four years he'd been her almost-constant companion This mature, non-combative – _confessional_ – side of him made her skin itch from the inside. Who was she dealing with, anyway? He looked and talked like Han Solo, but he wasn't the same man, and she shouldn't have been so naïve to think he was. But what could she do with this man standing in front of her, this man making her so physically and psychologically uncomfortable?

"I think we should go back, Han. The party is about to move into the embassy."

"You know, Sweetheart, I don't really wanna go back there."

"Where do you want to go, then?"

"I was thinkin' maybe your place."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Yes, yes, I went away for a long time. Apologies that is has been many moons since I last posted an update. I promise this story will not "left undone." Enjoy!  
_

_As always, I don't own anything.  
_

_

* * *

_

**And the Wanting Comes in Waves**

**

* * *

**

"Gossip travels fast, huh?"

Leia glanced over her shoulder and shook her head, "You have no idea."

"I guess you're probably used to it, though," Han leaned against the blue marble wall next to the controls for her apartment door, "The holos barely leave you alone."

Someone from the media had followed her hovercar back from the Kashyyyk Memorial celebration, and she and Han had run into a rag-tag band of holoreporters hanging around the entrance to her apartment building. She had to have her security detail park on the roof to avoid both the rowdiness of the scene and the embarrassment of finding holos of her and Han entering her apartment building at night splashed across the holonews in the morning.

"You never get used to it."

Her door slid open to punctuate the statement, and Han followed her in.

"Wow."

Leia spread her arms wide and gestured around the main living area of her flat, "So, this is home."

Han paused awkwardly in the doorway, "Not exactly what I expected, Princess."

She reached around him to palm the door closed, "What were you expecting?"

"I dunno. _Not _a bachelor pad?"

"Bachelor pad?"

"It's just …" he waved a hand around at the appointments in her apartment, "Not very girly."

"Since when have I been _girly?_" Leia chuckled and moved toward her refrigeration unit, "Do you want something to drink?"

"You offer all the guys you bring back here drinks, Sweetheart?"

"Only the ones who make it this far with their pants on."

Han clucked his tongue, "I'll keep that in mind. What do you have?"

She scanned the contents of the refrigeration unit, letting the cool air and warm light from inside wash over her, "Um, hmm. Sparkling wine. Bitter ice ale. Keep that around for Luke …. And I think there's some sort of expensive brandy in the cabinet. Or water, obviously. Tea?"

Leia felt his eyes on her; his gaze was almost like to physical touch. She shivered.

"How 'bout the wine?"

She pulled the bottle out, and kicked the door of the unit closed with her foot. Her hands went to work on the cork.

"You think we can finish the bottle? It'll go bad if we don't."

He reached across the counter, from where he'd taken a seat on a high stool, to take the bottle out of her hands, "I don't think we're gonna have a problem. But are we gonna drink straight from the bottle? It's still a little early for that."

"I'm not getting drunk with you."

"Relax. It'll take more than this to get either of us drunk. I know you can hold your liquor just –" The cork popped and Han caught it in his palm, "Just fine."

Leia soon produced a pair of glass goblets, and Han silently poured their drinks.

"To what?" He held up his glass.

Leia swirled her wine, "To the Wookiees."

"Sounds good to me," Han tilted the rim of his goblet toward hers and quirked his lips, "To the Wookiees. And old friends."

"Old friends."

They drank.

* * *

Talking was easy. They'd made their way to the long lounger in the living space that had a full viewport overlooking her building's courtyard and beyond to the dense complex of government buildings that made up the capitol.

After their sensitive conservations earlier in the day, they both seemed wary, and so stuck to neutral topics, like the New Republic's tax policy for corporations of various kinds. Leia was genuinely surprised that Han was quite knowledgeable about galactic political economy and could speak eloquently on several related subjects. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she learned a handful or two of things from him as they emptied the bottle of sparkling wine. She would also never admit to anyone that she liked just listening to his voice: hearing the syllables he purposefully dropped and the ones that he didn't, the harsh edges he carved out on certain words, the sometimes musical lilt of his Corellian drawl, and the varied and odd speech patterns that were uniquely his.

Their discussion of economics and politics eventually fizzled out, and they sat in companionable silence until Han gestured to the large window with his empty glass.

"This is quite the view, you know. Did you buy this place?"

"It's on government lease."

"So if you aren't appointed to a new term, you lose it?"

"That's the idea," she finished her drink and set down the goblet, "But I won't be appointed to another term."

He, too, set down his glass, and shifted so his left arm ran rested on the back of the lounger behind her shoulders. He furrowed his brow, "How come?"

"A whole new set of ministers will probably be installed when Mon Mothma leaves office. And, anyway, I'm sick of Coruscant. It was different living here when I was a Senator, and I felt I had some sort of great political purpose. Now … I just want it to be over."

"I didn't … huh."

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"What, Han?"

"I don't know … I can't imagine you _not_ bein' involved in the New Republic."

"I see Luke, who seems so happy with the path he's chosen. I … I don't have that. It's never felt absolutely right."

"This the Force talkin'?"

"No, this is Leia talking. Anyway, it's not important. I'll plot that jump when I get to it."

Han shook his head, "The Leia I knew would have _never _said that kind of thing."

"That's because I'm not the Leia you knew. This one goes day-by-day," Leia pushed herself up with a hand on his knee, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," he stretched out and yawned, brushing a hand across her back, "I'll be right here."

"Don't fall asleep on me."

"Got plans for me, Princess?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want to have to drag you to a hovercar if you're passed out."

"_I _think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

"Nerfherder," she tossed over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bedroom, toward her 'fresher.

Hidden in the small room, Leia smiled to herself and tried to shake the fuzziness out of her mind. Half a bottle of wine made her tipsier than she would care to admit. There was every reason in the galaxy to send Han back to his own accommodation when she went back out there, except she didn't really want to. It wasn't _that _late, she told herself, and he was being a perfect gentleman. Well, more or less a perfect gentlemen. She wasn't sure what that glancing touch was when she got up, but he was behaving himself. She'd enjoyed their conversation.

Leia wiped a damp finger under her lower lashes to clean up her smudged make-up and roughed up her limp hair. _I like this you,_ he had said on their way to her apartment, echoing comments he'd made to her earlier in the day when they'd fought in her office. The sentiment made her feel uneasy – a little angry, even, now that she thought twice about it – like he was summing her up, and like she hadn't actually been good enough before. She'd changed a great deal in the past seven years, but she wasn't looking for notice or approval from Han Solo or anyone else. In truth, she didn't _want _his approval.

She didn't know _what _she wanted from him.

_Nerfshit. _

The sudden wave of intense desire she felt was chased by a wave of panic that rose from her toes and twisted around her stomach.

"I can't do this," she said to her reflection and drew in a sharp breath.

Leia palmed open the 'fresher door and strode quickly through her bedroom and out to where she had left him.

"Han, I – of course."

She rolled her eyes: he was asleep on her lounger.

* * *

She left him sprawled in her living room, quietly snoring and covered with a light blanket.

As Leia wiggled out of her tight dress, she glanced nervously at her door. She didn't have a proper panel installed in the bedroom since she lived alone. There were no signs that Han was stirring, but she didn't want him making a surprise appearance as she was undressing. It wouldn't be _terrible, _she admitted to herself, but she honestly didn't know what she would do.

She also wasn't sure why she hadn't awakened him and sent him on his way, but she couldn't deny the minor thrill of sleeping under the same roof he was sleeping under. The Minister of State was reminded of her early time as a Rebel princess, camping out on the _Falcon _on long missions. She didn't like the fact that Han sleeping twenty meters away was comforting, and so tried to shake off the feeling as comfort-in-familiarity, good only because it was a known hazard. In any case, he was safe – _she_ was safe – when he was asleep.

A nasty voice rang through her brain, _As long as he stays asleep._

"I hate," she whispered harshly as she threw her shoes in the direction of their rack, "feeling like this."

Rifling through her wardrobe to look for something decidedly unsexy to wear to bed, Leia wondered why, exactly, Han had wanted to come back to her apartment with her and had made no effort whatsoever to seduce her. He'd given no explanation as to his choice of escape from the celebration, and she hadn't asked. Acquiescing had been so simple, had felt right at the time ...

She felt even more unmoored than she had fifteen minutes ago when she'd panicked in the 'fresher. Indulging in one overdramatic sigh, she settled on a huge shirt and stretched-out leggings, and slipped into bed. Sleep would help; everything would be clearer in the morning.

For a long time, she watched the traffic lanes outside the large viewport and counted the muffled breaths of the man sleeping in the adjacent room.

It was an old habit.

* * *

Leia blinked. _Noise. _Adrenaline awakened her immediately, and in one motion, she pulled a small blaster out from behind her pillow and sat up.

The noise was coming from her refresher unit and she trained her weapon on the access point. She watched the panel a moment for movement.

"Who's there?" she barked.

"Hold your fire, Sweetheart," came a voice, "I'll be right out."

Leia let her blaster drop to the green coverlet. Filtered light from Coruscant's cityscape illuminated the dark shapes of her furniture. A quick look at her bedside chronometer told her there were still two hours until sunrise. With a few deep breaths, her reflexes relaxed and she pulled back from the edge of action.

"Should I even ask?" she called.

The door slid open, and yellow light spilled into the room, framing her ex-whatever-he-was, and casting a glow over his bare shoulders.

"Hey, sorry, I couldn't find the panel on your other 'fresher, so …" Han jerked a thumb back toward the common space.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"You forgot I was here? I'm hurt, Your Worship."

"Thank your lucky stars I didn't shoot you, Han," Leia flopped back down on her pillows and closed her eyes against the man standing, half-naked, two meters from her bed.

"I may be old, but I can still dodge blaster fire if I have to."

"And I'm still a better shot than you think."

"How do you know what I think?" Without opening her eyes, she knew he'd crossed his arms and taken up a defensive posture just this side of the 'fresher door.

"Educated guessing."

He didn't say anything, and after a moment, his silence and stillness got to her. Leia couldn't resist the temptation to open an eye and gauge him. He was just standing there, watching her. She thought she could make out a lopsided grin on his shadowed face.

"What?"

He uncrossed his arms, "That's an awfully big bed for such a petite princess."

She flung her forearm over her face, "I told you: I'm not a princess anymore."

"Still a big bed," she sensed his shift in the 'fresher doorway and movement toward her.

"No."

"No what?"

"_Your _sleeping quarters are in the other room."

The mattress sank as he sat on it. Leia dropped the arm that had been covering her face, and looked at him again. He was watching her with a deadly serious expression steeling his features. The city lights that had been playing across the cold objects in the room now played across his tousled hair and the thick muscles of his back and upper arms; he was bulkier than she remembered, and every bit as devastatingly handsome.

He reached out to touch the fingers of the hand that had fallen to her side.

"I missed you, Leia."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I hope the wait was worth it! _

_An additional note about the rating: this chapter pushes the boundaries of a T rating. If you have any issues with non-graphic adult sexuality, you probably shouldn't continue reading ... you have been warned.  
_

* * *

**Bad Romance**

**

* * *

**

The light in the 'fresher had timed out. Leia looked down at the hand wrapped around her own. Han's tanned skin, usually such a contrast to hers, looked ghostly pale in the partial darkness. Some things that couldn't be admitted in the light of day could be admitted in the dark.

"I – "

"Shhh, don't. Lemme talk," he adjusted his fingers to entwine with hers, "I missed you, Sweetheart. I missed you a lot. But, I dunno … I don't know if I can do this again."

"Do what? Us?"

"Yeah."

Leia let out the breath she'd been holding, "I don't either."

"Still feels easy, though."

She nodded slowly, "But we can't pretend our past isn't what it is."

"Yeah."

He seemed to want to say more, but Leia let it go. Using the Force to read taciturn men was a skill she'd honed to near perfection, but she couldn't use it on Han. On the one hand, she respected him too much, despite everything; on the other, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know what he was thinking.

"So we agree?"

He didn't answer, which Leia took at face value to mean he _did _agree. She rolled onto her side to face him. It was a profoundly more intimate position to be in, her body curled toward his, her thighs nearly touching his backside. In response to her movement, he in turn unlaced his fingers from hers and shifted his hand to rest on her hip. Warmth radiated from his open palm, even through the coverlet and sheet.

"Han?"

"You said you meant what you promised on Endor."

The statement was a question. Her thoughts went back to the must of the forest and sparks of the bonfires and the tang of the berry wine. She didn't know what the oath of a twenty-three-year-old – made in the euphoria of the Alliance victory over the Empire, when all the infinite possibilities of life were suddenly spread out before her for the first time – meant now.

_I love you, and I promise that no matter what happens, I will go through life by your side, and we'll both go down together. _

It had felt so right to say at the time. Now it rang melodramatic and silly in her head.

"When I made that promise, I didn't plan on _any _of this. Honestly, Han, I didn't think there would _be_ a New Republic, and I assumed we'd figure it all out together," she took a deep breath, snuffing the idealistic spark that crackled in her chest in order to force out the pragmatic thoughts she knew she had to communicate, "But we have separate lives now, and I don't know if it would be possible to knit our lives back together. Or, even if we _could,_ if it would be a good idea."

"You're right."

His hand was now making small motions past the curve of her hip and down to her upper thigh.

Struggling to ignore his touch, she raised her eyebrows, "You're admitting I'm right?"

He smiled widely and used his free hand to shake a finger at her.

"Sometimes you are. Not too often, but sometimes."

Wriggling underneath the hand that rested on her body, she couldn't resist returning a smile, "Why didn't we talk like this when it mattered?"

"'Cause we were young and stupid."

"_You_," she poked a finger into this ribs for emphasis, touching his bare skin for the first time since he'd reappeared in her life, "Might have been stupid."

"Hey!" He grabbed her wrist and held her hand away from his torso. She struggled a bit for show, and he shifted his hips so he faced her more directly.

Leia lowered her voice, "You shouldn't be in my bed, Han."

"I'm not _in _your bed, Sweetheart," he leaned down until his face was less than half a meter from hers, "I'm _on _your bed."

"Han …" she stated warningly.

Now rubbing his thumb along the bones of her inner wrist rather than gripping it, he raised his eyebrows teasingly and drawled out his next word, "What?"

"Gods, stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You shouldn't be on my bed," she repeated.

"What're you afraid of?"

Leia had to admit it sparked a small thrill inside of her that he remembered their old script.

"Afraid?"

He lifted his chin a fraction of a centim as if he was confirming his assessment of her emotional and physical state. The nerves in her fingers and toes lit up, and she shivered.

"You're trembling," he stated, leaning closer.

She shook her head once.

"I'm not trembling," she made another minor show of trying to pull her wrist free of his grip, "But _you _are a _scoundrel._"

"You like me because I'm a _scoundrel. _I'd bet on good odds there aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

"There are _plenty_."

His voice dropped even lower and grew huskier, "Should I take that as a challenge, Princess?"

Leia looked right into his eyes, past the film of his corneas, and into the light in their depths. In his crackling hazel irises she saw something she couldn't quite put a finger on. It wasn't love – she knew what that looked like in his eyes. It was something else, something she couldn't remember seeing before. Maybe it was fear, vulnerability, or nostalgia. She pulled her left hand up – heavily, as if she was on a high gravity planet – and rested her palm on the side of his face, her thin fingers grazing a sideburn and the outer edge of an ear. The time for teasing was over.

"Han," her voice was rough, and she swallowed, "Han, we can't erase that, what happened. And seven years don't just disappear. It's been—"

He cut her off, "They already _have_ disappeared."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter, 'cause we're not doomed to our mistakes," he quirked his lips, "Believe me."

"You said you weren't sure you wanted this."

With a quick widening of his grin, he turned his head to bring his lips into contact with the thin skin where her palm met her wrist and murmured, "I didn't say that."

The intimate move startled and excited her, increasing the amperage of the current pulsing through her body. Somewhere, Leia realized, a line _had _already been crossed. When had it been? When she agreed to accompany him to the Wookiee gathering? When he first touched her in her office? When they kissed for the holorecorders? When he had opened up about Chewie? When she'd invited him into her apartment? When she didn't send him home a few hours ago?

_Like it or not, Han Solo is back in your life._

She filled her lungs in a long breath, and tried to put a stop to the panicked spiral of her thoughts. Her senses focused in on the three points of contact Han's body had with hers.

"You meant you didn't want anything more than _this_."

He closed his eyes against her statement, and slid his lips down the inside of her forearm, following the blue line of veins as they disappeared under her skin.

She pressed on, "We need to be clear with one another."

"We ain't in a treaty negotiation, _Minister_."

Leia fisted her hand in his hair, fleetingly glad he still wore it long enough to grab easily, and gently tugged backward, "That's _exactly_ what this is. And I'm not going to make a mistake."

"Why would this be a mistake?"

His attention was obviously not fully on her attempts at communication; the words against her skin were slow and distant.

"_Look at me,_" she adopted the voice she used before the Senate and particularly difficult diplomats as her anger flared at his willful ignorance; she was surprised that he snapped his head up to look at her, and relaxed her grip on his hair, "You know us. I _know _us. This won't end well if we don't set some boundaries. You can fuck me - I certainly wouldn't complain if you did - and walk right back out of my life, but I'd like to at least _know _before you do."

"I like it when you talk dirty, Sweetheart."

Frustrated but electrified despite her efforts to focus on productive conversation, she let her hand slip down to his collarbone and locked her elbow to keep his torso at a good half-meter distance, "I'm serious."

"I'm serious, too," the left side of his mouth curled up in a grin, "But I'm sure as the Nine Hells not givin' up my negotiating advantage."

Leia furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to form a retort, but he moved quickly. Even perched awkwardly on the edge of her mattress, he was able to throw his weight against the arm that held him back. She was strong, but her elbow buckled under the unexpected mass of man bearing down on the outstretched limb.

It was like knowing she was falling and not being able to do anything about it before she hit the ground. His mouth was on hers and her head was pushed back into the soft feather pillow on which is rested before she could react. This was not the chaste, close-mouthed kiss they'd shared earlier in public.

Learning to kiss him, to be physically intimate with him, had been like learning to pilot a speeder. She'd spent the long limp to Cloud City getting her license under his instruction. She'd gone from timidly pulling back on the throttle with great caution to pushing her vehicle to the limits of its acceleration within seconds of firing the engine up. When she climbed in a speeder on those rare instances she drove herself now, she piloted it like a racer on a backwater planet. She didn't need to think about it; it was habit. When she opened her mouth immediately under the pressure of Han's lips, it was with the same kind of reckless familiarity.

"Leia," he breathed onto her teeth as she rolled fully onto her back.

"Shut up," she rasped before initiating another kiss and pressing her chest up to meet his. His hand that had stayed on her hip slid off her body to the mattress. With Han's weight safely supported, he levered his lower body up onto the bed. Leia didn't let him pull his mouth away from hers. She wanted him, all their baggage be damned. She wanted him _badly. _

She wriggled underneath him and felt his arousal against her thigh. The coverlet still provided a barrier between them, and she was too warm, much too warm, to be buried beneath it. She worked the fabric down to her waist, and using her feet was able to free it all from where it was tucked under the end of the mattress, but Han had it otherwise pinned around her. He, however, was too preoccupied with the skin underneath her earlobe to register her thrashing as anything other than delighted squirming.

"Han," she whispered sharply into his ear.

He made an unintelligible noise.

"Can you _move_?" she pushed against him, holding in her abdominal muscles to raise up slightly.

His face, still only ten centims from hers, tightened in confusion.

Leia shook her head, "No, no. You didn't do anything wrong. But I want the coverlet off, and you're on it."

"Shit," he scrambled off the side of the bed, "Sorry."

"It's," she grunted as her foot lost its purchase on the linens and they ended up wrapped around her leg, "Not a problem."

It took a few seconds too many, but when she finally kicked herself free of the coverlet and sheet and let them fall to the floor, she dropped onto her back again and caught onto his laughing,

"For Sith's sake, what in the hells are you wearin'?"

She blew a laugh of her nose, "The least sexy thing I could find."

He leaned his thighs against the edge of the mattress, and reached out to pull on the elastic waist of her baggy, worn-out leggings as he spoke, eyes focused on what he was busy uncovering, "Sweetheart, you made oversized battle fatigues sexy."

"I didn't want to tempt you."

"How were you going to tempt me," he worked the pants down over her knees and she kicked them off on top of the discarded bed covers, "If you had planned to stay in here?"

"It was just the idea of it, really."

He ran a long finger under the scalloped edge of her exposed underwear, "Then you should have changed these, too."

Leia glanced down at his exploring hand, and then back up at his face, "Oops?"

"'_Oops'_?" he dragged his fingertips across the fabric between her legs and pressed harder at her hissing intake of air, "You're gonna have to do better than '_oops_,' Princess."

There was no turning back now; they were in far too deep. She had a sudden urge to make him jealous.

"Most men skip this part, you know," she cooed.

"Yeah, well, _I'm _not most men."

"Maybe," she rolled her hips, and spread her legs in response to his steadily increasing pressure, "Maybe you should put your money where you mouth is, then, flyboy."

Still manually teasing her through her damp briefs, Han gently lifted the leg stretched out toward him, knelt down next the bed, and coaxed her hips closer to the edge of the mattress.

He placed her left knee over his right shoulder and placed a tender kiss on the inside of her thigh, "If that's what you want, my money's gonna be a lot of places before we're done here."

* * *

Leia climbed out of the bed, not bothering to cover her nakedness. She considered the man sprawled facedown across the wrinkled bottom sheet, eyeing her from one of her pillows. She pursed her lips at his serious look.

"I don't love you," she tickled under the toes of his foot that hung off the end of the bed on her way to the 'fresher.

"I know."

"Good. I'll be out soon."

He grunted in response, and she pulled in a deep breath and expelled it in a dramatic sigh. The bedroom smelled lightly of sweat and sex and the detergent Threepio used to launder her bedding. It smelled lived in, lived in by the life she should have had. The mingled scents followed Leia into the 'fresher.

She keyed the door closed to keep it out of her nostrils while she washed the hint of that life off of her body. The Minister of State had a meeting in a hour.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I appreciate them very much, and am glad to hear that you are all enjoying this story._

* * *

**Valley of Your Heart**

* * *

Leia felt like her brain was in a hundred different places. Just as she'd made her way in to make caf before leaving for the Ministry, Threepio had appeared in her apartment and delivered the news that the ambassador from the Hapes Cluster had fallen ill and needed to reschedule their meeting. The cancelled meeting meant she could have an extra hour at home before going into her office, although that meant dealing with Han Solo when he emerged from the 'fresher. She had warned him she would have to leave her apartment early and, in reality, she had hoped she could slip out without a prolonged encounter.

She leaned back against the refrigeration unit and let the steam from her mug of caf curl up into her face. Outside the large viewport, Coruscant looked especially bleak and gray in the purple predawn light. As Minister of State, she didn't have much extra time in her life to feel depressed, but the cityscape this morning made her sad. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in the style of Jedi meditation, imagining herself un-stuck and free. She didn't know exactly what that looked like, but she could imagine how it felt.

Recent events, however, had her telling herself that freedom felt like straddling a naked and lean Han Solo and recklessly and ruthlessly riding him until she was screaming in orgasm and he was bucking beneath her.

She sighed, blowing the rising steam way from her face. Working today was going to be difficult. Letting her thoughts stew was obviously going to be counterproductive, so she moved to turn on the holonews projection on her counter to read while she sipped her caf. Watching a citizen-recorded holo of protestors on Calder Mega was far better than watching the pornographic holo in her head, she told herself.

The device glowed to life, and she entered her passcode. The aggregated headlines of the major news organization floated in the air above the counter.

Leia was so engrossed in scrolling through the galactic military news that she didn't realize Han was in the kitchen with her until he was placing a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Thought you'd be gone already," he whispered into her ear.

She spun out of his embrace and moved toward the beverage machine on the opposite counter.

"Caf?" she asked.

"What?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

She poured him caf even though he hadn't answered that he wanted any, "Nothing. Why?"

"Well, you haven't even looked at me since I came in here."

"It's nothing. Really," she shook her head and handed him the drink, purposefully meeting his eyes, "Do you need anything to eat? I have those Corellian pastries you had Threepio drop off the other day?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You didn't eat 'em?"

"Too sweet for my tastes."

"Damn," he snapped his fingers, "Goldenrod must've gotten the sweet rolls. Told him to get the sour rolls, 'cause I know you like those. Well, you _did_."

Leia propped her hip on the counter, "Those are what you used to make, right?"

"Still do," he took a sip of caf and smirked, "Whaddaya think, Princess? Got ingredients?"

"Does it look like I cook, Han? I survive on ration bars and the occasional fancy dinner."

"Well, we gotta change that then."

"_We_?" she asked with exaggerated skepticism, "There's no _we._"

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant."

"No, Han, I don't _know _what you meant."

"_Friends_ make sure friends eat, Your Worship. You don't have enough people looking out for you."

"What I eat is _none of your business. _My friends are _none of your business. _And you, you Han, are _not _one of my friends." She added coolly, "If you want some sex, fine. But don't assume you have my friendship."

"Aw, c'mon, Princess. That was more than sex. You _cuddled._"

"Habit. And my point stands. Don't assume we're friends, Han."

His face hardened, and his eyes clouded. His age sat on his face in a way it hadn't before, "Do I get a say at all?"

"You already made yourself clear last night. You don't want this," she gestured at the empty air in between them, "And that's fine. I don't want it either."

"That's bantha shit. Why do you keep puttin' words in my mouth, huh?"

"I'm not putting words in your mouth."

"I ain't one of your fancy diplomats," he pointed a finger at her and curled up his lip, "But I know when someone's not listenin'."

His anger caused Leia's own temper to flare and she slammed her mug of caf down, spilling some of the brown liquid across the countertop, "I can't listen if you aren't saying anything. What do you want? What do you want from me?"

"I _don't know, _Leia!" he spoke harshly, and spread his arms wide, "You think this is easy for me? I might've thought it would be, but it ain't. For Sith's sake, can't I be confused, too?"

Leia felt like she'd had a weapon violently stripped out of her grip in the middle of battle. There was no good response to his question. She just stared at him silently, feeling lost and suddenly powerless.

Subdued, she finally spoke, clinging to duty to guide her, "I should be going. My meeting this morning was cancelled, but I still have a lot to get done today."

"Leia, shit …"

"It's okay. You can stay here as long as you like."

She swept past him and into her bedroom.

"We're not done with this, Leia," he called after her.

"No, we're not," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

When she passed security at the New Republic's state offices, Leia was still angry and confused. People were giving her a wide berth, so she knew her state of mind could be read on her face. She didn't care. She should have, since the subject of her temper was a sensitive issue within the government, but the past few hours would have tried the patience of a Jedi Master.

She figured that was why the Jedi of the former Republic had discouraged personal relationships. She'd left Han sitting in her kitchen, clad only in his black suit pants, gnawing on a stale pastry and watching smashball highlights. He had grunted something to her that resembled, "Have a good day, Sweetheart," and the whole domesticity of the scene had made her angrier than before.

The lift to her floor opened and she came face to face with her brother.

"Of course," she threw up her hands and let them slap her sides dramatically when they dropped.

"Thought I'd catch you here," he said slowly, with that particular knowing tone that grated on Leia's nerves.

The lift doors closed, "What?"

"Wanted to check in on my sister."

"You mean you wanted to check _up on _your sister."

He smiled, "You left the Wookiee thing early last night..With Han. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

The lift doors opened at the Ministry of State, "You could have just commed me, Luke."

"I had the feeling that you would want to talk in person."

They made their way to her office. Leia paused and grabbed a datachip and flimsy note out of her box on Jas's desk. Her assistant gave her an odd look, but she proceeded through the door with her brother without so much as a 'Good Morning' to any of her staff. She palmed the panel shut and gestured for him to sit.

"You're angry, Leia."

"I don't think you needed the Force to tell you that," she shoved the datachip into her desktop datareader.

"Do you want to go through some meditation exercises?"

"No, I don't. Thanks," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and her staying focused on scrolling through the text in front of her.

"Anger is–"

"Spare me the lecture right now."

"Then maybe you should tell me what's going on."

Leia looked up at him, looking at her expectantly. She sighed. He wasn't going to let it go until she gave him a satisfying answer; he could be like a canid with a nerf bone when it came to information he wanted. If direct questioning didn't produce a truthful answer, he'd resort to whining. And Luke Skywalker could out-whine a whole room of Neimoidians if he wanted. That was beyond what she could deal with at the moment, so she told him.

"Han and I slept together. And we had a fight."

"_Oh. _Just to be clear, by slept together, you don't actually mean you _slept _together. You mean you …"

"He's your friend," she shook her head and focused on the datareader's screen again, "I'm sorry, this is awkward. You don't need to hear about this."

Luke leaned back and chuckled, "I got over the awkwardness of my twin sister and one of my best friends _sleeping together_ a long time ago. You know you can trust me with anything, Leia."

"We spent the evening talking. It was nice. He fell asleep on my lounger, and ended up in my bedroom in the middle of the night –"

He cut in, "You know this doesn't sound the least bit plausible, right?"

"Well, then we had sex, which was …" she searched for a word that wouldn't embarrass Luke, "Interesting? Then we yelled at one another this morning."

"That sounds more like it. What did you fight about, exactly?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "Nothing. Typical."

"I will withhold my judgment," he crossed a booted foot over his knee and inspected the leather along the seam, "_You know_, Leia, it's okay to be confused."

"I shouldn't _be _confused."

"Come on, sis. You've been in love with exactly one man. I was there when you met, and_ everyone –_ me included –thought the two of you would make it."

Her irritation was rising again, "Yes, but we _didn't._"

"I know. But he's in your life again, and while I know it's complicated, you can't force things into boxes they won't fit into," he smile easily, "You know I want you to be happy, Leia. More than anything."_._

"I appreciate you being the protective brother, I really do, but I have to figure this out on my own."

"You aren't on your own, though. I know you hate for me to bring this up, but _have _you meditated on it? Sometimes the Force can offer you guidance. You need to figure out your feelings on this, and accept them, so maybe you should trust the Force to help you out."

Leia grinned and shook her head, "I don't think so."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Are you afraid of what you'll discover?"

"I just don't know that it is a good idea."

"Leia, listen. You have this extraordinary gift, and you can use it to help figure this stuff with Han out. It won't steer you wrong."

"So what happens if I search my feelings, Luke, and the Force throws me visions of Han and babies and growing old together? I know _you've_ had those kinds of visions. But what good does it do? I sit Han down, and say, 'Look, I know you don't want this, but the Force does, so we have to go with it'? No. No, no, no."

"How do you know he doesn't want any of that? Did he tell you?"

"He said he wasn't interested in a relationship. And, really, neither am I."

"Were those his exact words?" Luke's blue eyes sparkled.

"Not exactly, no. He said he wasn't sure."

"I think …" Luke trailed off and glanced out the viewport before bringing his attention back to her, "Leia, I think you might be surprised about what Han wants."

"What? Did the Force tell you?"

"No, he did."

* * *

Leia steepled her fingers and rubbed them up the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and hissing out a long breath. She would have to work through everything in detail later, but it didn't help that Luke was pushing for her and Han to reunite. He was nosy, but he generally stayed clear of making recommendations about her love life unless she specifically asked for advice. He and Han were friends, so she suspected that that was the primary reason Luke was particularly meddlesome when it came to his sister's relationship with the man. Still, she didn't like that the two of them spoke about her behind her back, nor did she like what Luke was insinuating about her destiny. It was a skepticism she'd always shared with Han. She wrote her own place in the galaxy – the galaxy didn't write it for her.

But maybe Luke was right; maybe meditating would help. In the deepest recesses of her heart, she harbored the small hope that Luke was also right about what hope Han harbored in the deepest recesses of his heart.

The mechanism engaging on her office door broke through the Minister of State's personal thoughts. The door slid open and Jas stepped in.

"Minister? Am I interrupting?" her assistant asked, looking as if he was walking into a rancor's den.

"No, Jas. What is it?" Leia laid her hands down flat on the top of her desk and forced a smile onto her face.

"Akace was doing the usual media sift this morning, and just found something you might want to see."

"Send her in."

Jas gestured outside the door, and Akace – a short, golden Bothan who was very skilled at data analysis and also unofficially kept abreast of galactic goings-on in the popular media – appeared. Leia didn't personally interact with the young staffer often. That the Bothan wanted to speak with the Minister indicated something serious was going on.

"Come in, Akace. Jas, anything else?"

"No, no," Leia caught his nervous glance at Akace and the rippling in her fur before he slipped out.

"Akace, please sit."

"No, Minister, I can stand. I," her snout twitched, "I came to you because I found _The Galaxy _has published a story about you that I think you need to read."

"Can you give me a summary?"

Her fur rippled again, "Daardo, one of the _Galaxy _politics correspondents, wrote an editorial calling for your resignation. A couple of other news agencies have picked it up, too. The _Sun _just made it their top story."

Leia pulled in a deep breath from her diaphragm to calm the panic that flittered across her consciousness; it wasn't uncommon for journalists to engage in political activism when the Galactic government made an unpopular decision, "Why?"

"Well, Minister, he writes that your relationship with Han Solo, one of the leaders of the New Trade Federation and currently a member of its delegation to Coruscant, constitutes a conflict of interest in the current negotiations between the Republic and the NTF. He implies the NTF will receive favorable treatment from the Republic as a result. He calls you corrupt, and demands—"

Leia held up a hand, "Enough. Thank you, Akace. You may go."

"I'm sorry, Minister."

"I'm sorry, too," her voice quavered, her heart pounding wildly and her limbs beginning to shake, "Tell Jas … tell Jas to get the Chief of State on the comm _immediately._"


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: As always, enjoy! _

* * *

**The Greatest Romance Ever Sold**

* * *

Mon Mothma stared at her chief diplomatic officer.

"I told you long ago that that man would be your downfall."

"I'm not resigning, Mon," Leia replied forcefully.

Despite the fire in younger woman's voice, the Chief of State's visage didn't change, "You will do what is best for galaxy. If that means resigning, you will resign. Before I ask you to do that, however, I want to know exactly what is going on."

"May I sit?"

"Yes. Now, please, go ahead."

Leia lowered herself onto one of the white upholstered chairs in front of the Chief of State's white desk, in the middle of her white office. She kept her posture upright, and crossed her legs at the ankle. Given what she had to disclose to Mothma, she felt the ingrained need to appear as proper and professional as possible. The muscle ache beginning in her lower back served as a reminder that she wasn't as proper and professional as she appeared. Mon Mothma was like a cold and distant parent, and Leia was not thrilled at the prospect of sharing any personal information with the woman in this setting. During the Rebellion, people had called Leia an ice princess. Little did they realize that their Supreme Commander was the person who could be as chilly as an ice planet.

"Han Solo was an unannounced member of the New Trade Federation delegation that arrived here three days ago to open talks with the Republic regarding formal recognition of the organization. Minister Nix and I were to lead the talks. I believe that the head of the NTF delegation included Solo in the delegation – and did not include his name on the manifests we received – in order to use him against me," Leia paused to let Mothma take in what she was saying.

"That's reasonable," the older woman ruffled a hand through her hair, "Continue."

"After the initial meeting, I immediately recused myself and appointed the Deputy Minister to lead the negotiations on behalf of the Ministry of State. Minister Nix continued as representative of the Commerce Ministry. I had Solo declared _persona non grata _by my office and asked that he be removed from any further meetings."

"So you have not attended a meeting between the Republic and the NTF since that initial meeting, when you were made aware of Solo's presence?"

"Yes."

"That makes things a bit easier. Have the meetings been recorded?"

"No, not that I know of."

"That's unfortunate," the Chief of State tapped the comm station on her desk, "Qi, please contact the Commerce Minister and inquire if the talks with NTF have been recorded. Thank you."

Leia eyed the woman seated opposite her, a person she didn't entirely trust, although one whom she considered an ally.

"Now, Leia, could you describe to me the nature of your relationship with Solo at the present time?"

"We have seen one another on several occasions since his return to Coruscant."

"Am I going to need to drag details out of you?"

She bit off a sigh before it escaped, "We have seen one another twice on personal business. He has come to my office thrice."

"On any of these occasions, did you discuss the negotiations between the Republic and the New Trade Federation?"

Leia was quickly wearing of being grilled, "We only discussed the strategic role he was playing in the talks, because that was a personal matter. We have not on any occasions discussed the status of the NTF, the NTF proposals to us, or any other matter concerning the talks."

"Have you disclosed any information to Solo about any other business of the Ministry of State? Have you disclosed any sensitive information to him?"

"No, certainly not."

Mothma pursed her pale, thin lips, "So, what is the nature of your relationship with Solo?"

"You already asked me that question."

"Until three days ago, you hadn't seen him since he left Coruscant after the Alliance victory?"

"That's correct."

"Are you in a relationship with him, Leia?"

"No."

"Are you having _relations _with him, Leia?"

The Minister of State sucked in a deep breath, "Yes."

Mon Mothma smiled in such a way that the expression didn't quite reach her eyes, "Thank you for being truthful with me, Minister."

"I do not think my _relations_ with Han Solo are grounds for asking that I resign from my office."

"Based on what you have told me, Leia, I agree. You are a smart woman and an excellent diplomat. You would not let personal interests get in the way of performing the duties entrusted to you by the beings of the galaxy. Others, however, may not see it that way."

"What would you like me to do?"

"I won't feed you to the krayt dragons just yet. Let's call a press conference for this afternoon," she crinkled her eyes in thought and a genuine smile ghosted across her finely lined face, "In fact, I have an idea."

Leia raised her eyebrows in query.

"We will call a press conference this afternoon, early. I will give short remarks about the Republic's commitment to transparency and rooting out corruption. I will inform the media that we will be opening an internal investigation into your affairs –"

"_What? _You're going to investigate me?"

"Calm," the Chief of State held up her palm, "If you have committed no wrongdoing, it will be purely formal. We have to demonstrate to the public – and to the Senate – that we take charges of corruption seriously here. You will then present short comments, paraphrasing what you have just told me."

"I can do that … " Leia furrowed her brow, expecting further instruction.

"But I want you to fudge one thing," she tapped a fingernail on the white desktop, and Leia could almost see the gears turning in her mind, "Black and white is easier for most people to understand that shades of gray. And, everyone enjoys a good love story. Rather than saying you are having r_elations_ with Solo, tell them you are in a relationship with him"

"Oh, no. _No. _I will not tell the galaxy I am in a relationship with Han Solo if I'm not."

"Understand the wisdom of this, Leia. Anything less and there will be speculation that you are hiding something, and the charges of corruption will resurface. If you tell everyone now that you are in a relationship with him again, there will be no story. You defang the beast before it has a chance to bite you. The stories in the holonews will be about a reunited couple, heros of the Rebellion, rather than about a corrupt bureaucrat."

"I doubt words will actually placate anyone."

"No, of course not. Why not do this? Let's institute a new protocol. The NTF is the first organization of its kind to request recognition from the New Republic, and the novelty of the situation provides an opportunity to demonstrate how open our government is. You can work out the details and language, of course, but let's draft a specific plan for requiring open-door talks between private firms and the Ministry of State?"

Leia had to admit that the idea was a very good one. She and Lisi Nix had been flying blind regarding the NTF talks, and a special protocol would be an excellent guide for these talks as they progressed, as well as future talks. However, the whole plan was rather complicated, and a simple thought niggled her brain.

"Why don't we simply dismiss the NTF?"

"I will _not _have us make the same mistake the Old Republic did. We will be partners with the NTF, and any other major economic organizations, and will not drive them away and into the arms of our enemies. I can only imagine what sort of trouble the leadership of the NTF could stir up if they hired a private security force, or struck a deal with remnant Imperial forces, or the Hutts, or anyone else. No. The NTF negotiations go on."

"I see that, but –"

"No buts. Think like a politician, Leia, not like a heartsick teenager."

"I take exception to that, Mon."

"I know you will do the right thing for the Republic and the beings of the galaxy. Inform your staff to expect instructions concerning this afternoon's press conference from my office."

"Should I not see Solo again?"

"On the contrary, Leia. We will need you to make your relationship with him as obvious and public as possible. If you don't –"

"Everyone will think I'm hiding something," she sighed.

"Yes. My office will issue a press release immediately about this. Thank you for drawing it to my attention, Leia. I am glad it has been caught early."

"I hope that makes a difference."

To Leia's eyes, a shadow settled over the woman in white, seated at a white desk, in a white room, "I'm optimistic. If this strategy doesn't work, though, remember: I wanted you as my Minister of State for a reason. Whatever I may have to say in public about this situation and about _you_, know that I respect you fully and am very pleased by the work you have done for the Republic I assure that if it comes to making unfortunate decisions, I will try to make it as painless for you as possible."

* * *

Drained and concerned by the ominous tone of Mon Mothma's final comments, Leia pounded lift door with her fist after it closed to take her back to her office. All of her silly worries of this morning had faded away, while the pressing crisis of her position dominated her thoughts. She was glad the Chief of State had not called her the laser-brained fool she knew she was. That it hadn't even occurred to Leia that spending time with Han would present a problem worried her deeply. Had she been so caught up in him that the basics of being a public official – things she'd learned as a young girl in the Imperial Senate – had so completely slipped her mind? It was a horrible feeling, being bested by one's own blindness.

A wrong move now, and Mothma would throw her out the airlock to protect the government. She'd placed herself in a position of political vulnerability by associating with Han, and now the strategy that she was expected to employ was to continue her association with him. It was a good plan, and while she often underestimated the Chief of State's abilities at political maneuvering, Leia had to admit it was a good move to address the allegations head-on.

When the lift chimed and the doors opened wide, she was met by a tight circle of her assistants, all silently staring. Vmadfadf was lingering by her officer door, and the Assistant Deputy Minister of State was with him. News had obviously traveled.

"Back to work!" she barked at the dozens of eyes watching her. To her assistants, she spoke more quietly, "In my office. Now."

She lead them in a silent parade to the privacy of her office, and gestured for the Assistant and Deputy Ministers to follow her in as well.

Turning to Jas, who was walking by her side, she whispered, "Contact the Ithorians and our Ambassador to the Corporate Sector, and tell them an urgent matter has come up, and we will be unable to meet today."

"Minister, if I may, you have been canceling a number of meetings lately, and –"

"Do it. You answer to me, not the way around."

"Yes, Minister Organa. I will reschedule the Ithorians and the Ambassador."

Leia barely acknowledged him with a nod. She wasn't happy the news about the scandal with Han Solo and the NTF had tempted a member of her staff to talk back to her and question her authority.

Seven bodies crowded into her office, and she moved to stand by the viewport, pulling herself up to full height.

"The Chief of State and I will be holding a press conference this afternoon to address the allegations put forth by _The Galaxy _and other media outlets concerning the Ministry's relationship with the New Trade Federation. This takes top priority, understand?"

The motley group of beings gathered in front of her desk nodded in near unison.

"Let's get on it, then."

* * *

At 1051, a call came through to her office from Luke. She left her staff, and the Deputy Press Secretary she had collected, working furiously in her office, with datapads and chips and flimsy strewn across the padded floor, and ration bar wrappers beginning to pile up, and sat down at Jas's desk with his oversized headset.

"Busy morning, I take it."

"We're holding a press conference this afternoon. We have to draft a new protocol for our dealings with private firms so it can be released this afternoon, too."

"I heard. Do you need me?"

"I'll be okay," she bit her lip and sank further into Jas's large chair, "Do you think I should be worried?"

"I don't know much about this kind of thing, Leia. I'm just a Tatooine farmboy, remember? Politics is way over my head. I think it's all pretty silly, actually."

Leia smiled to herself, "I do, too. But_ I_ know I haven't done anything wrong, and I'm not even a part of these meetings now. I'm ultimately responsible, sure, but I only wish the public knew that having Han Solo is not an asset to the NTF."

"I take it you aren't resigning?"

"No, no. The plan we hatched is to be as open as possible about everything. If we look like we don't have anything to hide, we— shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What? Leia, what?"

"I need to get a hold of Han. If he gives an interview or comment to the media that doesn't match up with the official story, this is all going to be blown to hell. I'll talk to you later, Luke," she moved to disconnect the call until she realized she didn't know how to contact Han directly, "Wait – do you have Han's private comm line?"

"Yeah," she could hear her brother's good-natured laughing, "I'll patch you through."

* * *

"I've been stockin' your apartment with _food. _Took a little trip to the outdoor market they've got in the Intergalactic District and brought back a whole bunch of stuff for you."

"Thanks," his generosity embarrassed her, and it made her feel a bit cheap, like he was giving her something in exchange for sleeping with him; however, she was in problem-solving mode, and didn't want to dwell on that ugly thought, "So, besides that, you've been sitting around my apartment all day?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that. I saw the story this morning, Leia. I'm not an idiot, and I wasn't about to walk into that Sarlacc pit before I heard from you," something clanged in the background and he swore under his breath in Corellian.

Ignoring what she was sure were the sounds of some horrible mess-making in her home, she pressed on, "And you haven't talked to anyone?"

"Nope."

"No reporters? No nothing?"

"Nope."

"Thank the Force. Do you plan to stay in my apartment all day?"

"Considerin' I'm cut out of the NTF negotiations, and I found a datapad to commandeer, and you've got that huge holovid projector in your office here, I figured on it."

"Well, I want you to come to the press conference. You should be there for what I have to say."

There was another metallic crash, "Yeah, sure. What _are _you gonna say?"

"Just," she pressed her face into her palm and sighed, "The truth. I have nothing to hide. Although, I think I'll need to change one little detail concerning our association."

"Uh _huh. _And what is that, Your Truthiness?"

"Well, Mon Mothma and I agree it'll be less suspicious if I simply say we are in a relationship. It doesn't mean anything, but the more black and white something is, the more likely the public is to believe it, unfortunately. There isn't anything that would make this announcement a problem, is there? Are you seeing anyone who might get upset and dispute it?"

"Nah," he said over some sort of background buzzing sound, "Been single for a few standard months."

His statement unexpectedly rankled Leia, "Oh, okay, good, then."

"But," his voice took on a teasing tone, "In one fell swoop, you're takin' me off the market in front of the whole galaxy, huh?"

"Sorry," Leia pulled her teeth across her bottom lip, "It's temporary. Things will be back to normal soon enough."

He was silent a moment before replying and the buzzing ceased, "I know. It's not a big deal, so don't worry 'bout it. 'Sides, I want you to be able to keep your position, and it's no rivets outta my hull to help."

"Thank you, Han."

"Yeah, anytime."

She played with the headset's cord nervously and continued, "Come up to my offices beforehand to get a press pass from one of my assistants. Things'll start at 1430 hours, so maybe show up a bit before that. If that's okay, of course."

"Sure," the buzzing resumed. Was he rebuilding some ship part in her apartment?

"_By the way_, how did you get _back _into my apartment after you went out?"

"Oh,_ that. _I reprogrammed your door panel to accept my handprint."

Leia sat back and placed her hands on hips as if he was there in front of her, "And how'd you override the system?"

"Didn't have to, 'cause I guessed your passcode."

"You're insufferable."

"You _suffered _me well enough last night."

She rolled her eyes, "I have to go. We have a lot to get done here in the next few hours."

"Good luck, Sweetheart."

"Bye, Han," she pulled off the headset, and felt it catch in her hair. As she detangled the flexing metal from the twisted locks running down behind her ear, she considered the position she had placed Han in. She felt bad about lying, and about the consequences he might face for it, but was secretly glad he had acquiesced so easily. His kindness despite their earlier argument, was disarming, but maybe it meant this strategy wouldn't be so difficult to employ after all.

But it _was _all just a story, anyway. Changing the story didn't mean changing the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I am going to do my damnedest to complete this story, folks. It's been two years; hold on tight._

* * *

**The Fear**

* * *

Minister of State Organa smiled softly, looking modest and a bit smitten.

"While I prefer to keep my private life private, it is with pleasure that I announce General Han Solo, hero of the Rebellion to Restore the Republic, and I have happily reunited and, hopefully, will soon be celebrating our bonding."

The reporters seated around Daardo gasped their surprise.

"_Engaged__?_" he heard someone whisper behind him, "Unbelievable!"

Tono Ruu turned to the Rodian with what Daardo knew to be a human look of shock on his face, pink mouth curled open to reveal his teeth. He'd also gotten noticeably paler.

Organa continued, silencing the gallery, "Now, onto more important matters of policy, it is also my pleasure to follow Chief of State Mon Mothma's announcement about the current investigation with a new joint collaboration between the Chief of State, the Ministry of State and the Ministries of Commerce, Finance, Defense, and Admission, and the Galactic Senate: the Transparency Initiative. The Republic is committed to open, democratic governance, and the Transparency Initiative will serve to oversee the conduct of our Ministries. Full details will be available in a report to be issued tomorrow by the Chief of State's executive office."

Daardo stretched his snout in his species' version of a grin. Ruu, recovered from his earlier surprise, gave him a knowing slap on the back.

_Victory__, _he thought.

* * *

The press secretary stepped to the podium at the conclusion of Leia's statement, "That's it, everyone. No questions. You can follow up with our office."

Luke leaned his shoulder blades against the back wall of the wide room, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You, too, kid?" Han unfolded his arms to fish in a pocket for his comm and studied it a moment before continuing, "Think I need to change my frequency?"

"What do you think?"

Han thumbed off the comm, "Yeah. Yeah. This isn't what I wanted, you know."

Luke sighed, "I know. They're going to want holos of you two. Better get up there."

"Just what I want: more pictures of my face on the gossip netlogs."

The Jedi finally turned his sour expression on Han, "Get used to it. And hey, at least it's a better place to have your picture than the Empire's hit lists."

Han shot the younger man a wry lopsided grin, "We could run from Vader."

* * *

"Princess," Han whispered harshly near her ear as he pulled her closer to this side, "you said _'__relationship__._'"

She smiled at the the holorecorders and spoke through her exposed teeth, "Later."

* * *

Han was hot on Leia's heels entering her office. The handful of ministry staff still hanging around with their datapads quickly cleared out.

Once the door slid shut, the Minister of State turned on Han.

"Do you have any idea about what went on back there?"

"Yeah, you told the galaxy I'm marryin' you."

"No, _Han__, _let me make this clear to you: Mon and I restructured the Galactic government to save _your_ass and _my_ass."

"I didn't ask for _any_ of this," he made a wide gesture and leaned toward her, "I can take care of my own ass just fine, _Leia__._"

The rare use of her given name ruffled her further. The last thing she wanted was a protracted argument with him. Soon she would have Senators beating down the door to her office and the awful Minister of Admission on the comm grilling her about the new initiative.

"You agreed on the comm."

"Yeah, I agreed to something else _entirely__._ A bonding is public, Your Worship; they'll be expecting plans, expecting a ceremony, what in the _krethin_' hells were you thinking? Huh?"

"My advisers agreed this was the best course of action," she walked to the transparisteel window and looked out over the city, "you think I wanted this?"

"I don't know what you want," he replied quietly.

Leia clasped her hands behind her back, pulling on the fingers of her right hand.

"I don't want our government to fall," she breathed.

He leaned up against the edge of her desk, looking at her looking out the window, "You think that'll happen?"

She shook her head vaguely and didn't answer. After several moments of silence, the comm station beeped and grabbed Leia's attention. She gave him a pointed look, and Han pushed slowly off of the desk.

He jerked a thumb toward the door, and she nodded as she slid into her chair and punched the comm.

"Yes?"

Leia watched Han punch the door open as her assistant's voice came through the speaker, "The President of the Senate is here."

Jas cut out for a moment, "He has, uh, seven other Senators with him."

"On what business?"

"Um, the investigation."

Her hands were already in her desk, "Jas, give me 90 seconds, then send them in."

The red comm light blinked out. Counting down from ninety in her head, she tore open the ration bar package and stuffed it in her mouth.

* * *

After two hours, seven interruptions from her colleagues, a distracting mental touch through the Force from Luke, twenty-three questions, and one warning that an official request for all her comm transcripts and datapad files from the past four days was coming soon, Leia laid her head on her desk and groaned loudly.

Transparency was overrated.

Everything had almost exploded in her face. She wasn't sure that resigning her position wouldn't have been easier than enduring an investigation by the Senate - innocent as she may be - and Han's anger at suddenly, and publicly, becoming her betrothed. Whatever truce they'd negotiated that morning was no longer valid. She couldn't even tell just how mad he was; Leia remembered being able to read him so easily, but he'd changed, she'd changed, and she feared more than anything he was just resigned to whatever fate she'd brought on him. Besides the one outburst, he'd been strikingly calm and acquiescent.

A Han Solo who didn't fight was a Han Solo she didn't know.

She leaned back, scrubbing her hands through her hair and over her eyes.

After a few weeks, the investigation would conclude, and the bonding could be called off. It would be easy enough to tell the press that the stress of the investigation took its toll on their relationship. Something about how he couldn't handle living in the public eye. Han would go back to his relatively anonymous life as a respectable businessman and member of the NTF, and she'd go back to the usual grind of the government, and the press would get interested in some other poor beings' personal affairs. The weeks in between would go by quickly.

The train of thought washed a warm wave of loneliness over her.

"You don't need him," she admonished herself aloud, "you don't need him, and you never did."


End file.
